


痴人无梦

by Sherlock_Heart



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Heart/pseuds/Sherlock_Heart
Summary: ABO世界，白宇A×朱一龙O，普通人AU（非演员身份）双向暗恋梗。圈地自萌，勿上升正主。会出现其他圈中好友客串助攻，比如彭冠英、翟天临、杨蓉、张若昀等。本文有肉，无生子。自定义ABO世界说明：Alpha和Omega是少数群体，世界上大多数人是Beta。相比于B，A偏强壮，O偏柔美。AO在18岁左右分化，身上会有信息素味道，此前与B无异。生殖腔结为彻底成标记，只咬脖子上的腺体可以交换信息素完成暂时标记。AO发情期1-3月一次，每次3-7天，每个人不尽相同。AO发情时会散发信息素互相吸引，但是不至于失去理智强迫发生性关系。发情时吃抑制剂即可，但是长期来说身体还是需要AO信息素中和才行，所以人们发明出了可注射的人工AO信息素来帮助度过的发情期。





	痴人无梦

**Author's Note:**

> 文案：朱一龙从未想过，这辈子还能再见到白宇。可重逢之时，他身边已经有了美女。  
> 白宇从未想过，这辈子还能再见到朱一龙。可重逢之时，他正对初恋念念不忘。

 1.

    “冠英啊，日本怎么样，玩得开心么？”

    “别提了，组里赶流程忙得要死，哪比得上咱们上次去旅游那么惬意啊。老朱我跟你说，这次的模特要求特别高，我的工作时间远远超时。”

    “就没什么艳遇？”

    “我现在只想瘫在床上睡个三天三夜，哪有时间去搞什么艳遇。要搞也应该你去搞，我说朱三藏同学，你什么时候能把自己嫁出去我就安心了。”

    “瞎说……我没遇上合适的。”

    “你不去试怎么知道合不合适啊。你那个一面之缘的初恋，都多久了，快十年了吧？我都怀疑你就好清纯学生这一口。你是个Omega啊！你要是去酒吧立刻能被围得里三层外三层的。”

    “今天……刚好十年。”

    “我靠你日子记得这么清楚的吗？我现在就给老翟打电话，我不管他用什么方式今天无论如何也要把你拖到人堆里去！你现在赶紧换身靓仔的衣服等着吧。”

    五分钟之后，翟天临的电话就来了。

    “一龙啊，冠英说你空虚寂寞冷，给我下了死命令带你出门。正好晚上我有个同事蹿了个局，俊男美女很多的，我一说带个Omega他们都乐疯了，我都夸下海口了你可不能让我失信于人前啊。”

    “我不去，他给你什么好处，我双倍。”

    “别啊兄弟，你跟他比起来，还是他比较可怕。我等会就去楼下接你，你可别想着逃跑啊。”

    朱一龙把泡面收拾了，漱了漱口。他看着镜子里的自己，一张乏善可陈的脸，一米八的身高在Omega里又显得尴尬。他突然觉得彭冠英说得对，十年了，刚好十年，说是初恋，其实也就是惊鸿一瞥而已。也许今天刚好放松一下，对自己的念想做个了结。他下定决心，便脱了居家服，换了件白色针织衫。

 

    两人一进包间，一个身影便立刻窜出来。“呦~翟博士，今儿怎么带了个这么帅的Omega，男朋友啊？”

    “不是，这是我高中时的学弟，我兄弟，今天带他出来玩，多认识点朋友。”

    “大家好，我是朱一龙。”

    朱一龙扫了一眼，大约一二十人，男男女女随意坐着，都在闲谈。他刚挨着翟天临在角落里坐下，方才那身影又凑过来，笑容可掬：“你好，鄙人谢南翔，叫我小谢就行了。朱一龙是吧，叫你一龙行么？”

    “哎哎哎你可别拐我们家一龙。”翟天临转头跟朱一龙说：“他就是今天的东道主，我们医院的实习医生，油嘴滑舌的，别理他。”

    “老翟啊，给点面子嘛，人都带来了还不让搭讪呐？刚才蓉姐可给我打电话了，说是也要带个人来。你说你们俩，之前我的局总是不肯纡尊降贵，难得来一趟也都是只身一人，怎么今儿个就都带宝了，说好的？”

    “去去去，这不偶尔也来放松一下嘛，谁不知道你谢公子爱玩、朋友多啊。蓉姐不会是有男朋友了吧？”

    说着包房的门被推开，进来一对男女。

    朱一龙瞥见那个男人的一刻便愣住了。

    他从来没有想过，还能再见到他。

    那人身穿一身黑西装，黑衬衣解开两颗扣子，头发微乱，一脸整齐的胡子却不显老气。他与十年前相比，面容未改，只增添了沉稳之气。

    “呦~蓉大美女，今儿怎么带了个这么帅的Alpha，男朋友啊？”

    “别乱说，姑奶奶我还待字闺中呢。”

    那人笑着说道：“蓉大美女国色天香，哪里是我高攀的起的。大家好，我是白宇。”

    朱一龙听到白宇二字，便低头收回目光，思绪飘到了十年前的今天。

 

    那时已是高三第二学期，他在打篮球的时候突然晕倒，分化成Omega，而且天生对人工信息素过敏，只能吃抑制剂，生了场小病，之后便成了学校的重点保护对象。同学们也不肯再跟他打球，某天彭冠英再次拒绝他上场，他发了脾气，一个人跑到家附近的旧篮球场投篮。

    然后，他就遇见了白宇。

    他正赌气地扔着三分，突然远处的铁丝网外就走来一个人。面容并不能看得真切，只见那人穿着并不是本片区学校的校服，站定了，似乎也在回望。他看了一会，向那人喊了一句：“嗨，要不要比一场？”那人顿了顿，慢慢沿着铁丝网走过来。他这才看清，那人与他一般高，瘦瘦的，头发杂乱，下巴上有些许小胡渣，双手插在口袋里，书包松松垮垮地背着。那人走进了，冷冷地看着他。那人一定已经闻到他身上的Omega信息素的味道了。他深吸一口气，再次说：“要不要比一场！”那人定定地看了他一会儿，说：“好。”

    他先进攻，轻易就被对方盖帽了。攻守交换，他却难以抵挡对方的攻势。他们打了很久，谁都数不清有多少回合。他几乎没赢过，可当他爬起来，站在对方面前作势要继续的时候，那人丝毫没有嘲讽或是阻止，仍是奉陪到底。天黑了，旧球场没有大灯，直到模糊地看不清篮筐了，两人才瘫在地上，浑身是汗，酣畅淋漓。

    他先开了口，有点喘不上气：“我好久没有打得这么爽了。”

    那人眯着眼笑着，显然是同意这句话。“你意识不错，就是体力略差，多练练就好了。”

    “可我是Omega啊。”

    “Omega怎么了，不能锻炼身体打篮球吗？”

    他定定地看着那人，那人也定定地看着他，脸上丝毫不带调笑。

    他大笑起来，差点被口水呛到，咳嗽了几声。“你说得对，怎么别人都不懂。他们只会叫我什么都不许做。”

    “别人总是不懂。想做的事没有能不能做，只有成功还是失败。”

    “对！我只是容易失败而已！”

    “只要你想，你也能成功。更何况，你想要的又不是必胜，你只是想要打球而已。”

    他有点惊讶，“是，我只是觉得能跟朋友一起打球很开心。可是我的朋友们都不愿意再和我打了。”

    “他们或许有自己的顾虑。”

    “我知道他们也是担心我，护着我，可是我不想被护着。”

    “人们总爱以自己的角度揣测别人的想法，自以为是地替别人着想。”

    那人说这话时并没有看着他，只是望着远处，可远处什么也没有，他见那人眼中并无焦点，不知道在想着什么。

    “做你的朋友一定很幸福，你篮球打得这么好，又对别人一视同仁。”

    那人脸上笑意全无，抿了抿嘴，扔了一句“我没有朋友。”作势就要起身。

    他赶忙伸手想要抓住他，却只来得及捏住那人的衬衫下摆，另一只手指了指场边的自动贩卖机，“我请你喝水。”

    那人低头盯了他一会，表情稍缓，向自动贩卖机走去。

    两人坐在自动贩卖机边喝着水。机器的光在空气中晕开来，隐隐照着杂草上的小飞虫。

    他斟酌了一下，还是开口：“你不是在附近上学吧？”

    “恩，我是隔壁区海城三中的。”

    “哇，那是重点中学啊，你是学霸啊。”

    他似乎见到那人嘴角短暂地坠了一下，似有嘲讽之意。

    “那……你怎么走到这么远的地方来了？”

    “不想上课，随便逛逛，就逛到这里来了。”

    “你走了很久吧？”

    “嗯，很久。”

    他翻了翻书包，发现仅剩的一颗棒棒糖。“你饿不饿，这个给你。”

    那人并不接。“幼稚”

    他细心拆了包装，递到那人嘴边。“我妈怕我低血糖，总给我塞糖。就剩这一个了，芒果味的，味道还行，你吃吧。”

    那人终究还是一口咬住了，并不慢慢舔，而是嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响。

    “我跟我妈吵架了。”那人声音含糊地说道。

    “当妈的总爱事事操心。”

    “我就是个累赘！”

    “你妈妈不关心你么？”

    “不是。她一心希望我成才。”

    “成才是好事她当然会这么想。你爸爸呢？”

    “他们离婚了。我觉得我妈应该开始她新的生活，不该带着我这么个累赘。当初干嘛非要争我的抚养权！”

    “哪有当妈的忍心不要孩子呢。也许她是希望看到你成才了，才能安心开始新的生活。”

    “也许她当时就不该生我！我爸就是个混蛋……”

    “别这么说，你身边肯定有很多人关心你的。”

“关心我？哪还有什么人，我又没有朋友……”

“你还有我啊，我们现在不是朋友了么？”

那人撇撇嘴，叼着吃剩的棒棒糖棍玩。“我可没说过。”

“那，请你做我的朋友。”他正了正身子，伸出一只手，“你还吃了我的棒棒糖呢！”

那人吐了小棍儿，抿了抿嘴，终还是握住了那只手。

“你看，生活总是充满无限惊喜与可能，就像今天，我们就遇见了。”

那人不置可否。

    “你若真的不想你妈妈难过，你就赶快成才，然后跟她说‘妈，我已经可以过得很好了，你可以放心地去追求新的生活了。’”

    空气安静了许久。

    “好。”那人最终说。

    他开心极了，他觉得好似已经认识了眼前人很久很久了。他简直想围着球场跑三圈，但是他现在没力气，只能抱着他的篮球傻笑。

    “哎你……”那人正要说什么，便被手机铃声打断了。

    他一看是妈妈的电话，赶忙接起来。

    “龙龙啊你怎么这么晚了还不回来？没出什么事吧？我给冠英打电话他说你没跟他在一块儿，你去哪儿了？”

    “啊我在外面玩儿呢没事儿我马上就回家！”

    他赶忙拉起书包，“我得赶紧回家了，我都忘了时间我妈肯定急死了！”他跑出几步又回头喊：“下次咱们再一起打篮球啊！”

    “好！下次我教你！”

    然而他没来得及问对方的名字。

    他再也没有见过那个人。直到今天。

 

 

2.

    白宇与杨蓉坐下之后，谢南翔便陆续将大家简单介绍了一遍，多是医院的年轻同僚，还有些他们带来的朋友。

    “今天可谓是群英荟萃啊，我可事先问过了，在座的都是单身。为了方便大家互相了解，要不然咱们玩真心话大冒险怎么样？”

    “小谢啊，你这是自己想脱单啊还是要当月老啊？”众人调侃起来。

    朱一龙心中打怵，他最怕这种游戏，况且是在一群陌生人面前。

    翟天临打着圆场：“咱们今天不全是熟人，还有很多第一次见的新朋友，玩大冒险怕是不太好吧，要不然就只玩真心话吧，抽中了问题就要说实话，实在不想说的就罚酒一杯，怎么样？”

    众人复议。

    “行行行，就按翟博士的意思，道具我早准备好了，新版真心话大冒险游戏牌，咱们就玩真心话这叠，行了吧？”

    杨蓉悠悠地说道：“那就顺时针挨个抽，就小谢你先来吧。”众人起哄。

    大家座位凑近了些，游戏就这么玩起来了。

    朱一龙一直不敢抬头看斜对面白宇，好不容易鼓起勇气看了一眼，便见到白宇与杨蓉正低头说着什么，顿时有些泄气。想来白宇大约是不记得自己了，当年留着波波头的高中生，与如今的自己早已判若两人；更何况偶然的一次打球经历恐怕早已被淹没在十年的岁月之中。

    朱一龙恍惚间，就已经轮到了身边的人抽签。翟天临搓了搓手，在空中一划，挑出了一张写着“说一件糗事”的纸牌。

    众人赶忙起哄要他说一件最糗的，翟天临无奈“我这么英明神武，哪有过什么糗事。”

    朱一龙来了兴致，说：“就说你高考后我们给你送行那次。”

    “哎你还是不是我兄弟啊，哪有这样揭我短的。”众人一见有戏，哪里肯放过。

    “好好好，服了你们了。我们高中是个普高，好不容易出了我这么个学霸，考上首都医科大学。远走他乡之前，我的好兄弟们在我们学校旁边的西北菜馆给我送行。他们每个人都来给我敬酒，他们喝啤的，我喝白的。就你和彭冠英最过分，”说着还转头拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，“说你们才高二，还未满十八岁，端着可乐就来灌我。最后我喝多了，头一下子就埋在那个孜然羊肉里。然后我恍惚间就听见有人喊‘翟天临死啦！’我那时候胖，醉了之后跟死猪一样。他们一帮人死拉硬拽把我拖到门口，实在是拖不动了，其实我家就走路几分钟的距离，没办法只好打车，还吐到人家车里了。”众人哄笑，调侃他没想到平日里衣冠楚楚的翟博士也有这种时候。

    朱一龙想起年少时的时光，笑得开怀，全然没意识到接下来就是轮到自己抽牌。

    翟天临赶忙推他：“你还笑我，到你了！”

    朱一龙笑得停不下来，随手一拿，看到纸牌上的字，立刻就笑不出来了。

    上面写着：描述初恋。

    “哈哈哈朱三藏同学你有初恋吗我怎么不知道啊啊哈哈哈……”这下轮到翟天临笑得停不下来了。众人一看这话题有故事啊，全都催促。

    朱一龙攥着纸牌，嘀咕道“这怎么说啊……”他抬眼看看众人，希望能被放过。

   有人起哄：“先说说长相啊、多大了啊之类的嘛。”

    朱一龙迅速地瞥了一眼斜对面，白宇正跟众人一样聚精会神地看着自己。

    “就……又高又帅，跟我一样大……吧。”

   “你是Omega，肯定喜欢的是个Alpha吧？”

    “……嗯”

    “那你为什么喜欢人家啊？”

    “就……他篮球打得好。”

    “哈哈哈篮球打得好？这么纯情的吗？肯定是在学生时代吧？”

    “那你表白了么？然后怎么样了？”

    朱一龙的手攥得更紧，纸牌都变形了。“是我暗恋，他不知道。”

    有人感叹说原来是无疾而终的暗恋啊，众人再想刺探更多，朱一龙只低头红着脸，不肯再说更多了。

    “算了算了，估计是很久之前的事也记不太清了吧。”白宇的声音飘来。“下一个轮到谁了，可别逃啊？”

    耳边的声响渐远，朱一龙心里念着：确实是过了很久了，可是我全都记得。是你不记得了。

    当年他怕家人担心急忙赶回家，忘了问对方姓名，说好了要再一起打球却没来得及约时间。

   当晚他就病倒了，在医院住了一个月才痊愈。又因临近高考，闭关复习了一个月。然后他在旧球场等了一个暑假，终究还是没等到对方再次出现。

    朱一龙有些恍惚，轮到白宇的时候也没听清他到底抽到一张什么牌，只是好像说了一个关于儿时的趣事，惹得身边的美女笑得花枝乱颤。

    剩下的时间朱一龙都在局促不安和回忆往昔中度过。终于等到散场，其他人已经走出去了，朱一龙正在洗手间门口等翟天临，白宇竟然走了过来。

    “朱一龙？认识一下，我是白宇，这是我的名片。”说着，递来一张黑色的卡片，写着XX游戏公司。他第一次清晰地闻到白宇的信息素。

    朱一龙赶忙接了，不敢直视对面的人。“不好意思，我今天没带名片。我是《文学》杂志的编辑。”

    白宇还要说什么，身后传来杨蓉的喊声。“老白，出租车来了。”白宇转身要走，做了个打电话的手势，补了一句：“上面有我电话，记得call我。”

    朱一龙看着他的背影愣住了神，没察觉翟天临已悄然站在身边。

    “看上他了？”

    “没……没有。”

    “那他看上你了。”

    “怎……怎么可能……”

    “一龙啊，老大不小了，该出手时就出手啊。”

    “你还比我大一岁呢。”

    “我这不刚从学校毕业没多久嘛，我还是小鲜肉呢。”

    朱一龙又看了看名片，揣在口袋里。想想还是拿了出来，放在了钱包夹层。

 

 

3.

    杨蓉和白宇上了出租车，白宇便说先送女士回家。

    “动心了？”

    白宇转头就看到杨蓉促狭的笑容，也笑了起来。“不是你想得那样。”

    “我还不知道你，白总除了工作上的业务往来，名片可是从来不会随意给出去的。”杨蓉伸手指了指，“你看看，笑得褶子全出来了。”

    白宇但笑不语，看向窗外。

 

    今天下午在公司里白宇刚开完会布置完修改方案的事，正准备给大家点外卖当晚饭，张若昀当着他的面就给杨蓉打电话：“蓉姐啊！救命啊！老白这个工作狂，今天过生日竟然要在公司加班吃外卖啊！还拉着我们一帮人一起垫背啊！我还想和女朋友约会啊！跪求蓉姐把这厮拖走！最好拖到都是俊男靓女的人堆里让他赶紧脱单体验一下民间疾苦啊！”

    躲开白宇的拳头，张若昀得意地开了免提。

    “老白，马上来陪我吃饭。晚上我有个同事的局，你必须来当护花使者。”

    “别啊我的好学姐，我这儿忙着呢，脱不开身呐。”

    “再忙也不差今天晚上。我跟你说，回家打扮帅气点再来啊，要是给我丢了面子我可不依。”

    “好好好……回家倒是不用，上午刚好见客户，今天收拾得还算能见人。我这就来。”

    张若昀赶紧凑过来说：“蓉姐他今天帅气逼人，一身黑西装，胡子也打理过，肯定给你长脸！你给他多介绍点人，最好来个Omega把他勾了我们也好放个假！”

    白宇作势要踹他，无奈地宣布早点回家。一帮同事欢天喜地迅速跑了，走之前还不忘祝贺老大生日快乐、今晚就脱单。

    白宇万万没想到，竟然重逢了十年前的那个人。

 

    那是他高一时的生日。父母打了大半年的官司，终于离婚了。母亲争来了抚养权之后，越发对他寄予厚望。可他原本优异的成绩由于家庭的变故一落千丈，中考没发挥好，母亲硬是托人把他送入重点高中。可他整日颓废着，因发育得早而冒出的胡渣子也不剃，同学们个个都是学霸，只当他是个来借读的小痞子，没人理他。母亲时而哭着规劝，时而破口大骂，有时连同他那个混蛋父亲一起骂。前一天他顶撞了母亲，两人刚吵了一架。下午，父亲竟来了电话，一顿冷嘲热讽，说什么还好当时没争到抚养权，什么没有他这么个废物儿子，始终也没提他的生日便挂了电话。他心里郁闷极了，还剩下两节课也不上了，翻墙出来，漫无目的地在街上走。

    不知走了多久，不知走了多远，走到一个旧篮球场边，他远远地看见一个人。

    是个学生，不停地投篮。先是几个三步上篮，都进了，而后又站得远了些，扔了几个三分，皆不中。

    他不自觉地停了下来，直到那人似乎看见了他，手上停了，抱着篮球望过来。

     片刻，那人喊了一句：“嗨，要不要比一场？”

    他忍不住朝那人走过去。

    走近之后，才闻到一股淡淡的清香，竟然是个Omega，怎么跟他长得一样高。

    那人瞪着一双清澈大眼睛直视着他，又说：“要不要比一场！”

    他原本只是想稍作奉陪，没想到这个Omega异常坚韧，无论输了多少次，都会擦擦汗再爬起来，眼中闪着兴奋的光。他也来了兴致，跟着认真到底。

    天色已暗，可那人的眼睛似乎会发光一样，亮晶晶的，汗水打湿那人厚厚的刘海，那人随意用袖子抹着，嘴角止不住地上扬。

    他想，那人肯定特别喜欢打篮球。

    果然，由于身份问题，那人爱打篮球的想法受周围人制止。可是他觉得对方打得很好，也毫无骄矜之气。本来嘛，男子汉大丈夫，想打就打了，凭什么Omega就不能玩激烈的运动。

    “人们总爱以自己的角度揣测别人的想法，自以为是地替别人着想。”他没想到自己会说出这么一句话。就像是埋在心底许久的话突然得以说出来。

     “做你的朋友一定很幸福。”

    呵，朋友，他没有朋友。

    正要起身，衣角却被拉住。

    “我请你喝水。” 那人的大眼睛眨了眨。怎么会有人有这么大的眼睛。

    场边的自动贩卖散着灰蓝色的光。

    他又不自觉地就听了那人的话。那人问，他还忍不住答。那人还给了他一颗棒棒糖，幼稚，不过芒果味挺好吃的。

    从来没有人会听他说那些话。

 

    “那，请你做我的朋友。”那人正了正身子，伸出一只手，“你还吃了我的棒棒糖呢！”

    呵，一根棒棒糖就想把他收买了。

    这是他生日收到的唯一的礼物。

    “你看，生活总是充满无限惊喜与可能，就像今天，我们就遇见了。”

   那人说着，眼睛弯着眯了起来。

   “你若真的不想你妈妈难过，你就赶快成才，然后跟她说‘妈，我已经可以过的很好了，你可以放心地去追求新的生活了。’”

    那人又盯着他看了，眼中似有水雾、似有星辰。他这才看清，那人喝过水，双唇更填颜色。

    “好。”

    那人咯咯地笑了起来，好似他刚刚说的不是一个字而是一个笑话。

    他刚想问那人的名字，那人就被家里人的电话叫走了。

    此后的两个月，他每天都坐车来这个旧球场，却没有等来那个承诺要再跟他打球的人。

    他再也没有见过那个人。直到今天。

 

     他有时会想那人是不是出了什么意外，还是忘记了他们的约定。到后来他甚至忘了自己为什么要每天来这么远的地方等，反而那天那人的脸庞越发清晰。白宇等了两个月后放弃了。他开始用功读书，等到两年后首都大学的通知书到手，他真的跟母亲说：“妈，我已经可以过的很好了，你可以放心地去追求新的生活了。”然后便早早上了火车。

    也许是老天爷眷顾，在白宇生日这天送了他一份大礼。

    进门时他就扫见角落里有双大眼睛似曾相识。寒暄过后才仔细端详，那人一直低着头，发型也与年少时大不相同，可他就是能确定，这就是十年前的那个人。东道主介绍了一圈，原来那人叫朱一龙。可惜整个晚上他都没有找到机会跟朱一龙说上话，对方对游戏的参与度不高，只在起初身边那个似乎是他学长的人说起高中的轶事时才笑得人心神荡漾。而后被迫说起初恋时又窘迫了好久，他忍不住开口解围，对方却此后一直神情恍惚。

    大约朱一龙是真的早就忘记他了吧。

    也不知道是谁这么幸运能成为朱一龙的初恋。

 

    众人散场，白宇终于找准朱一龙一个人在洗手间门口等人的时候，递上了名片。原来对方是个杂志编辑，确实很有文艺气息。身后响起杨蓉的喊声。他临走忍不住补了一句：“上面有我电话，记得call我。”

    不记得自己？没关系，重新认识就好。

    白宇从来没有这么庆幸过自己是个Alpha，今天刚好还打理得人模狗样的，应该还算能入得了眼。

    他已经做好了主动出击的准备，就等着对方的号码出现在自己的手机屏幕上。

 

 

4.

    然而，他没有料到自己估算错误。接下来的一周他的手机确实响过很多次，却一次都不是朱一龙打的。以至于这天他接到一个推销信用卡的陌生号码时还忍不住发了脾气。

    张若昀见他摔了电话，有点看不下去。“老白啊，你怎么回事啊，上班总是看手机，脾气也越来越暴躁，大姨夫来了？”

    “去你的！进度赶得怎么样了？晚上我还要见客户呢。”

    “你也知道你晚上见客户啊？你看你这头发乱糟糟、胡子拉碴的，这件衬衣你是不是昨天穿过的啊？”

    白宇顺手捋了捋头发，不耐烦道：“不碍事，晚上见的只是产品经理。”

    几个小时后之后，白宇特别后悔自己今日怎么这么邋遢。

    因为他刚把客户送出酒店门口，一转身就看到身着白衬衫的朱一龙站在前台，正和服务员说着什么。

    他在想要不要先去洗手间照照镜子看看自己这张老脸还有哪里能够补救，只见朱一龙已经转过身来，似乎要往外走了。他只好硬着头皮赶忙迎上去。

    “朱一龙？！”

    对方愣住了，一脸惊讶。

    “还记得我吗？我是白宇。”说着，伸出右手。

    “啊……记得。”朱一龙的手握了上来。

    白宇紧紧地握了一下，然而对方却没有马上放开，他有些诧异。

    “没想到在这儿遇见你。我刚才见了客户。”

    “啊……”对方回过神来，迅速抽了手，略举了举左手上的本子，“我下午在这儿有个采访，把笔记本忘在这里了。”

    “你没给我打电话。”

    朱一龙低着头，好像耳朵红红的。

    “我请你喝一杯吧。”

    “啊？……好。”

    两人在卡座落座，一人点了一杯咖啡。朱一龙低头默默地喝着。

    白宇下定决心试探。“不知道为什么，一见到你就有一种一见如故的感觉。”

    对方迅速抬了一眼，浅笑道：“谁知道呢，也许以前真的见过吧。”

    白宇略感意外，估摸着对方是不是想起了什么。他放下翘起的二郎腿，稍稍凑近了些，“你看，生活总是充满无限惊喜与可能，就像今天，我们就遇见了。”

    朱一龙突然瞪大了眼睛，脸颊上似乎染了粉红，眼中亮晶晶的，一如十年前的那天。

    “那你……后来跟你妈妈说了没有？”

    “说了，”白宇笑了，“一字不漏”。

 

    两人就这么笑了好一阵。

    “我以为你不记得我了。”

    “我也以为……”

    “你是什么时候认出我的？是不是因为我现在变得太帅了，所以上次你没认出来？”

    “……不是……你真自恋。”

    “我上次可是一眼就认出你了。”

    “是……是吗？我那时候跟现在差距很大吧……”

    “那时候咱们都傻，竟然连个名字都没留。”

    “是啊……后来就再也……”朱一龙不说话了，又开始喝咖啡。

   白宇心想，这人年少时那么有冲劲，长大了怎么这么腼腆。

    “不过我们现在知道彼此的名字了。你叫我老白吧，我那帮哥们儿都这么叫我。我叫你龙哥，行么？”

    朱一龙噗嗤一笑，差点呛着。“你这么笃定我比你大？”

    “哎你那时候就已经分化了，应该是高三了吧？”

   “啊你不是高三吗?”

   “我那时候才高一啊哈哈。”

   朱一龙一脸不可置信的样子，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。“你那时候跟我一样高，脸上还有胡渣，我还以为你跟我一样大……”

   白宇仰头大笑，“我确实早熟，现在也显老，龙哥你虽然年长我两岁，可看起来比我嫩多了！”

   两人各自说了彼此的近况，聊了好一阵。白宇突发奇想：“那个旧球场离这儿也不是特别远吧，要不咱们现在就去回忆一下青春？”

   “旧球场早就拆了，改造成小公园了。”

   “又不是去打球，就是去看看，走！”说着，拉起朱一龙，打了个车就出发。

 

    晚高峰已过，路上并不堵车，半个小时之后，两人就来到了旧球场原址。原本的铁丝网被拆了，水泥地重新铺过，中间建了个大花坛，四周是延伸开来的绿茵小道，零星有附近居民在此散步。整个空地一侧竟然还有一个自动贩卖机，也不知道是不是当年的那一个。两人在自动贩卖机旁的台阶上坐下，白宇坚持买了两罐啤酒，朱一龙想推却“我喝酒容易上头。”“今天高兴，就喝一点儿，行吗？”

   朱一龙就接了。

   两人碰杯，喝了几口，一时谁都没有说话。

   “龙哥现在还打篮球吗？”

   “朋友不打了以后，我也就不打了。”

   “那挺可惜的，你打得挺好的。我还说过要教你呢。”

   “那你还打么？”

   “上了大学以后忙，也不怎么打了。”

   “你考的大学那么好，肯定没办法随便玩了。”

   “确实，都是学霸，所以本科毕业就出来工作了，不像我那个学姐，就是上次带我去的蓉姐，特别猛，学业活动两不误，她可是我们学校的风云人物。”

   “啊……她确实特别优秀。你们……没在一起？”

   “哪有，你不会是想让我介绍给你吧？”

   朱一龙连忙否认三连。“我就是……觉得你们俩挺般配的。”

   “我对她没那个意思。”

   两人都偷偷地在心里松了口气。

   朱一龙又喝了一口酒，“其实，今天是我生日。”

   “你等我一下。”白宇起身向马路走去。五分钟后又回来了。

   他递过来一根棒棒糖，“生日快乐！店里只有椰子味的了，凑合吃吧。”

   “为什么要给我一根棒棒糖？我都多大了”

   白宇拆了包装，塞到朱一龙嘴里。

   “当年你不是也给了我一根棒棒糖吗？”

   “啊？这有什么关系吗？”

   “其实那天，也是我生日。”

   “所以……你是4月8号？”

   “对啊，可惜咱俩不是同年的，否则我就比你大了。”

   “原来……我们的生日离得这么近……”

   “是啊~要不以后咱俩生日一起过算了。”

    “好。”朱一龙的脸红扑扑的。

   原来世间真的有这么多巧合，让人不敢相信。

   白宇看着朱一龙慢慢地舔着棒棒糖，舌头小小的，红红的。就像一只小猫咪在舔小鱼干。

   白宇突然想到，朱一龙这么好，不像是会爽约的人。

   当年自己为何没有在旧球场等到他？

   “你当年……还来过旧球场吗？”

   “我那时刚分化不久，体质不太好，那天一回家就病倒了，在医院住了一个月，紧接着就是高考，又复习了一个月……”朱一龙说着，脸上带着抱歉的神情，并不敢直视白宇，眼神有些跳跃。

   白宇心想：啊，原来如此，他也不是故意的。若非突发情况，想来肯定是会遵守诺言的。

   “你那时……有没有来找过我？”朱一龙轻声地问。

   他斟酌片刻，实在不忍朱一龙再愧疚下去。便说：“没有……我家离得太远，所以……”

   朱一龙松了口气，笑道：“幸好你没来，否则岂不是要白等了。”

   白宇见他肩膀松弛了，也一瞬间放松下来。

 

   等也没关系。即便是曾经错过了，如今还是遇见了。

 

 

5.

   两人迅速熟络起来，时常约饭。

    白宇很快就发现朱一龙对于火锅非比寻常的热爱。一开始问他想吃什么都说随便，可只要两人去了火锅店，朱一龙就像是三天没吃饭一样，眼中发出的精光都能把锅底射穿，每次都要点一大桌的菜。白宇无奈地看着，朱一龙都顾不上说话，圆圆的眼睛亮亮的，腮帮子塞得满满的，活像一只小仓鼠。

   “你这么爱吃火锅，竟然还这么瘦。”

  “也没经常吃。以前总找不到饭搭子，火锅这东西，一个人吃有点尴尬，菜也不能多点。”朱一龙好不容易咽下嘴里的食物，赶忙回答。

  “没事，以后我陪你吃。”白宇把刚熟的毛肚赶紧夹到对方碗里，老了就不好吃了。

  “那多不好意思啊，你喜欢吃什么我下次也陪你。”

  “我也没什么特别爱吃的。不过总在外面的店吃火锅不健康。下次你来我家，我给你做关东煮，没这么油。”

   “哇你还会做饭啊，我就只会泡面。”

   “难道你以前总是自己在家吃泡面？”

   “还好吧，有时候也点外卖。泡面多方便啊。”

   白宇有点心疼，赶忙又夹菜把对方的碗填满。

   到了周末白宇就邀请朱一龙来自己家里吃晚饭，果真煮了关东煮。虽然没有辣油蘸料，可朱一龙吃得开心，吃得舒爽，吃得小肚皮都要鼓起来了。

   吃完饭两个人又玩起了吃鸡。白宇原本还叫朱一龙跟着自己，谁知表面斯斯文文的龙哥，打起游戏来竟然是“肉搏”系的，刚到了地面就往有人的地方冲，一顿狂殴，死了。白宇为了胜利，只好四处躲着。朱一龙忍不住，抱着笔记本电脑就跑到台式机前，“小白，你倒是冲啊，别苟着了。”“我这不是想带你躺赢嘛。”“赢不重要啊，你快上啊！”

   吵吵闹闹地玩了一个晚上，等两人回过神来时，已是十一点多了。

   白宇一看已经很晚了，明天周日也不用上班，便说：“要不你就睡我这儿吧，牙刷有备用，我还有一套睡衣……”

   白宇突然意识到有些不妥。自己是一个Alpha，而对方是一个Omega，第一次来家里就邀请对方孤男寡男地过夜，龙哥会不会觉得他有些轻浮……

   “好鸭~”朱一龙爽快地答应了。

   白宇想：也许是我想太多了。

   白宇洗完澡出来，便听见朱一龙在阳台打电话。断断续续的，听不真切。

   “……你想太多了……胡说八道你……我也不知道……”

   白宇高声喊了一句“龙哥，我洗完了，你洗吧。”

   朱一龙慌忙说了一句“我先挂了”便走过来。

   “家里人电话？”

   “是我朋友，就是我跟你说过的彭冠英。”

   “你们好像经常通电话？”

   “他是摄影师，总是外派出差，难得能见到。下次有机会我介绍你们认识啊，他人很好的。”

   白宇认识朱一龙以来便发现他人际关系简单，身边的人除了同事就是几个老同学，每天生活就是两点一线，空闲时间也不怎么外出。上次的那位学长虽然与杨蓉是同事，可是两人都是医生，平时忙得很，白宇也没再见到。倒是这位彭冠英常与朱一龙联系。

   白宇拿给他睡衣，领他到浴室，指给他洗浴用品。朱一龙一看，全是玫瑰海盐味的。

   “你还真是自恋，连沐浴露都要用跟自己信息素差不多的味道。”

   “这样身上气味不会很杂嘛，我觉得挺好闻的呀。”

   白宇像是想到了什么，笑着继续说道：“有人说过我的信息素是玫瑰味的，所以我这胡子是玫瑰花的刺！”

   朱一龙笑到不行，伸手摸了摸白宇扎手的下巴，“玫瑰花的刺？你这么邋遢的胡子，怎么说得好像很文艺的样子……”

   白宇眯着眼看他。

   朱一龙突然意识到自己在做什么，连忙收回手，把白宇推出去关上了浴室的门。

 

 

6.

   朱一龙最近的心情起起伏伏。

    在接到白宇名片的那一刻他的心情是复杂的，他有点吃不准对方的意图。聚会当天白宇与身边美女的登对冲淡了他重逢的喜悦，整个晚上对方对身边人照顾有加，与众人谈笑风生，而自己则是隐藏在角落里的小透明。看起来那人也不像是还记得他的样子，身在游戏公司，送出名片说不定只是出于拓展人脉考虑。

    朱一龙身怀着那张名片，很想掏出来拨打上面的号码，可是，打通了之后说什么呢？说“嘿十年前我们见过你还记得我吗”？这简直比“你长得很像我一个朋友”还要糟糕。说“嗨上次咱们在一次聚会上见过面”？对方一定会问有何贵干的吧？！

   没何贵干，就是想你。

    唉，名片就这么在钱包里呆了了一个礼拜。朱一龙就像怀揣着一个能打开新世界大门的钥匙，他不知道这扇大门后面是荒漠还是乐园。

 

   然而，老天爷看不下去了，亲自给他开了门。

 

   在酒店再次遇见白宇的时候，朱一龙有点不敢认，因为对方与上一次相比简直像是刚从战场上回来的一样。这一次他确定了，这是老天爷喂进自己嘴里的馅饼，不想吃都不行。以至于握手的时候，朱一龙瞬间愣神，忘了放开。十年前，是自己先伸出的手，而今变成了白宇。

  当白宇说出那句“一见如故”的时候，朱一龙听见自己的心在疯狂地跳动，他看了对方一眼，恍惚间又见十年前那个少年。那人笑得开怀眉眼眯起来，似有探究之意。

  难道是想起什么了吗？

    “谁知道呢，也许以前真的见过吧。”

  白宇眼睛睁大，放下翘起的二郎腿，凑近了些，“你看，生活总是充满无限惊喜与可能，就像今天，我们就遇见了。”

    那是他十年前对白宇说过的话，原封不动。原来他是记得的，记得这么清楚。朱一龙心底的小人疯狂地转圈跳舞，甚至就要跳出来爬到对面那个人身上去。

   “那你……后来跟你妈妈说了没有？”

  “说了，”白宇笑了，“一字不漏”。

    那一天，朱一龙得到的信息量有点大，快要超出大脑负荷。原来白宇比他小，原来他们相遇的那天是白宇生日，原来白宇没有喜欢那个叫杨蓉的美女。嘿嘿嘿。

   原来，那时候，白宇没有来找过他。

   还好，要是来了，岂不是要白等了。难怪自己暑假里也没等到。

   他忍不住说了那天是自己的生日，白宇竟立刻去买了棒棒糖。都多大了还……嗯，好吃~

   他也很希望，以后的生日，他们都能一起过。

    两人真的就像十年旧友，时常见面变成了理所当然的事。白宇竟纵着自己吃火锅，还会做饭，还相约去家里玩。朱一龙觉得，不善交际的自己，一定是透支了下半辈子的运气才获得这样一个下凡的仙子。

 

    朱一龙觉得今天简直就是过年。白宇邀请他到家里，给他煮了关东煮，又一起玩了游戏，甚至因为玩得太晚对方开口留宿，他想都没想就答应了。等白宇去洗澡了，他再也忍不住内心的喜悦，给彭冠英打了个电话。

    “你现在就像是一个刚得到新玩具的小屁孩，非要在你正在补作业的小伙伴面前炫耀。”

   “嘿嘿……嘿嘿嘿”

    “我真的一点也不想知道这个名叫白宇的家伙做饭有多好吃、游戏水平有多高，你变了，你都不关心你的老伙计我工作辛不辛苦了。”

   “那你忙不忙啊……我跟你说，白宇那个创业公司平时可忙了，这周好不容易不用加班我才能来的！”

   “……算了，嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水。所以你今天留宿是准备献身了吗？要不要兄弟我给你科普一下基本生理卫生知识啊？”

   “你想太多了……”

  “老朱啊，该出手时就出手啊。他不是个Alpha么，你发挥一下你Omega的主观能动性，说不定等我回来就能喝喜酒了。”

   “……胡说八道你……”

   “一龙，我说真的，你们十年前也只是一面之缘，现在相处的时间也不算太久。我知道你喜欢他，可是你确定他也喜欢你吗？”

   “我也不知道……”

   “我支持你追求他，可是你千万小心一些，别……”

   朱一龙听见白宇在客厅里叫他了。

  “我先挂了”

 

   朱一龙觉得，今天的自己有些得意忘形。在白宇带他到浴室，说自己的胡子是玫瑰花刺的时候，他竟然伸手去摸了白宇的下巴。当他意识到自己干了什么的时候，实在不敢看白宇的脸，赶忙把他推了出去。浴室里充斥着好闻的香气，不知道是沐浴露的味道还是白宇洗澡时留下的信息素。

    朱一龙躺在床上的那一刻还有点不敢相信。他用了白宇用过的沐浴露，穿着白宇的睡衣，身下……恩这是客房的床，不过白宇现在就躺在隔壁。这一切，朱一龙做梦都不敢做这样的。

 

 

7.

    端午节将至，夏天就这么悄悄地来了。

   公假前最后一个工作日，朱一龙结束了手上的活，给白宇打了电话。

   “小白，今天还需要加班吗？”

   “不用了，不枉我上次劳动节加班加点，这次赶在放假前结了，今天能准时下班了。”

   “那要不要一起吃饭？”

    “行一起吃饭呗，我这儿还有半个多小时下班，你现在直接过来吗？”

   “我离得不远，现在就过来。”

    朱一龙到了白宇公司，人已经走得差不多了，就看见白宇还在和一个同事讨论着什么，手上已经在收拾文件了。白宇瞥见他，赶忙招了招手，快步走来，“很快就好了，等我一下，我收拾下东西。”

    “欸？老白，这位是？”白宇身后冒出个人，眼带桃花，笑着问道。

   “这是我同事张若昀，这是我朋友朱一龙。”白宇说完就要伸手拉着张若昀回办公室。

   张若昀侧身一躲，上前一步到了朱一龙身边，话却是对着白宇说的：“老白啊，我认识你这么多年，都不知道有这么一个Omega朋友啊，怎么认识的？认识多久了？”

   “就你话多，赶紧的，你不是还要跟女朋友约会吗！”白宇过来死死拽着张若昀往里走。

   朱一龙还听见一句“哎老白是不是上次蓉姐带你去的那个……”

   然后他就第一次见到白宇使用暴力，捂住了同事的嘴，扔进了办公室，留下一句“你自己搞定了再走！”然后拿了手机关上办公室的门就冲出来推着他上了电梯。

    两人找了家热门的火锅店，已经七点多了，到处是排号的人，一问营业员，前面有五十多个号，短则要等一个半小时，长则可能等两三个小时。白宇便提议，干脆买点菜回家炒算了，今天是放假前夜，这个时间段不管去什么店都是要排队的。“明天我们再来吃好不好？中午十一点就来，肯定不用排队。”

    朱一龙连忙应了。“要不就去我家吧，离这近，我妈刚给我寄了一箱芒果，我吃不完，你帮我吃一些。”两人便在旁边的大卖场随意买了点菜，去了朱一龙家。

   路上白宇有些好奇：“你很喜欢吃芒果吗？怎么你妈给你买糖也是芒果味，寄水果也是芒果。”

   “也不算是吧，就是小时候家里还买不起贵的水果的时候，偶然吃过一次芒果觉得特别好吃，我妈就以为我特别喜欢芒果，后来就总买。”

   “哈哈，你这人，就是有一种让人想给你疯狂买好吃的的气质。”

   “啊？你这算是在夸我吗？”

     两人聊着很快便到了朱一龙家，都已饿了，白宇便只简单炒了两个菜，煮了一锅面，煎了些葱油调了些酱油做了葱油拌面。朱一龙原本除了泡面并不爱吃面食，外卖的面食要么煮的不熟要么就是送到的时候已经泡烂了。可白宇做的拌面劲道得正好，又冒着香气，他忍不住吃了两碗。

    吃完了白宇收拾了要洗碗，朱一龙不好意思地想要接手，毕竟总不能让人家饭都做了还要做家务。白宇轻笑：“不用了，龙哥你快去沙发上坐着消消食吧，也没两个碗很快的。”

    朱一龙拗不过他，只好乖乖瘫在了沙发上。白宇洗完了碗，切了盘芒果，也坐了过来，陪朱一龙看了会电视剧。难得朱一龙并没有主动开口聊天，看得很认真。白宇也耐着性子看了一会，不是正剧，探案又带点魔幻，好像是讲双A恋的。

    朱一龙看着看着，身体便往下滑，靠着靠垫，白宇以为他要睡着了，可转头一看，他眼睛睁得大大的，甚是投入。

    不知过了多久，朱一龙终于说话了。

    “小白，你端午节不用回家跟家里人团圆吗？”

   “我上大学的时候我妈再婚了，生了个小妹妹，一家人到隔壁省生活了。我就……不想打扰他们，不怎么去看他们。”

    “你妈妈一定很想你。”

    “我知道。不过她现在很幸福，我也替她开心。龙哥你呢？”

    “我爸妈退休之后就回老家了，他们年轻的时候工作忙，好不容易闲下来了就想在老家和亲戚们在一起。我老家远，一般这种小假我都不回去。”

    朱一龙干脆整个人侧身躺在沙发上，头枕着一侧的扶手，抱着抱枕，双腿弯曲着，脚尖几乎要碰到另一侧坐着的白宇。

    白宇拿了旁边的小毯子，盖在了朱一龙光着的脚上。

    又过了一会，白宇听见朱一龙说：“你要不要今天就住这儿吧。”   

    白宇还未回答，他又补了一句“明天中午咱们去吃火锅。”

   白宇看了看朱一龙，朱一龙还在看着电视。

    电视上正演到两个主角在车上的场景，开车的人说“待会赏个脸，咱们去续个摊儿。”，另一个人问“什么叫续摊儿？”

    “好。”白宇道。

    朱一龙嘴角一扬，稍瞬即逝，手捏了捏抱枕，抱得更紧。

    白宇没带换洗衣服，朱一龙从衣柜里找了件T恤给他。白宇一看，是日本有名的潮牌。

   “没想到龙哥你竟然有这样的衣服，跟你平时的穿着风格很不一样啊。”

    “啊，这件好像是冠英买的，他喜欢这种。”

   白宇顿时觉得心情有点微妙。可是他又不好开口叫朱一龙换一件衣服给他穿。

    两人洗过澡，朱一龙带白宇进了书房。

   书房里有整整一面墙的书架，摆满了书，白宇略微扫了扫，都是些文学名著和专业著作。书桌上只摆着一本《镇魂》，看封面像是小说，插着书签，大约是最近在看的。

   “书房只有张小床，委屈你凑合睡了。”

   “没事，我看就挺舒服的。”白宇顺势躺在了床上，这才看见床尾的墙角立着一个琴盒。

   “那是吉他吧？龙哥会弹吉他？”

    “会一点，以前倒是经常玩。”

   “龙哥弹唱一首呗？”

    “我都忘得差不多了，唱歌也不好听……”

   “来吧来吧，我想听，就随便来一首。”

   朱一龙磨不过白宇，只好拿了琴，调了弦，想了想哪首歌简单些。

   他坐在椅子上，调整了下姿势，便唱了起来。

 

    “我要~你在我身旁~

      我要~你为我梳妆~

      这夜的风儿吹~

      吹的心痒痒~我的情…郎…

      我在他乡~望着月亮~

……”

 

   白宇倚在床头，双手撑在脑后，静静地看着朱一龙弹唱。他唱的时候看着琴，极其认真，唱到“情郎”的时候还停顿了一下，羞涩一笑。

    白宇觉得刚洗完澡的朱一龙就像是一片含着露水的新叶，散发着醉人的草木气息。他想向全世界都炫耀这个宝贝，又想把对方藏起来只属于自己一个人。

 

 

8.

   第二天朱一龙起来的时候，白宇已经在厨房了，显然是早就洗漱好了。

   “龙哥，我炒个洋葱鸡蛋，热点牛奶行吗？咱们午饭早点去吃。”

   “好……小白你看见我手机了吗？”

   “你昨晚落在沙发上了，我看没电了，刚给你充上，在茶几那边。”

   “哦，谢谢。”

   朱一龙刷着牙，门铃突然响了，忙跑去开门。

   “你手机怎么打不通，也不来接我。这次去日本来不及逛街，我就只在机场买了点特产……”

    彭冠英刚要换鞋，突然看见了厨房里的白宇，拿着锅铲，穿着他曾给朱一龙买的衣服，跟此刻自己身上这件还是同款。他止住了话，看向朱一龙。

   白宇见门口站着一个高大的青年，比自己和朱一龙还要高半个头，穿着有点眼熟，风尘仆仆的，手上拎着个大大的食品礼盒，印着“白色恋人”的LOGO。他停下来手，看向朱一龙。

   朱一龙觉得这场景有种莫名的诡异，一时愣住了。好一会儿他才想起来开口。

   “冠英，这是白宇。白宇，这是我好兄弟彭冠英。”

   两人都收回了在朱一龙身上的目光，转而盯着对方，同时冒出一句“久仰大名”。

   朱一龙在餐桌边坐好后，越发觉得不自在起来，连空气里都似乎飘着紧张的气味。他左右两边分别坐着两个人高马大的Alpha，穿着同款T恤，三人中间摆着一道洋葱炒蛋。

   “那个……这是白宇做的，咱们随便吃一点？”

   身旁的两人对视了一眼，迅速面带微笑地动起筷子来。好在终究朱一龙才是在场最不善言辞的人，两外两人很快便攀谈起来。

   “彭……哥？听说你们俩是高中同学？”

   “别叫彭哥了，你和一龙一样叫我冠英吧。我和一龙高中同学，大学同校。”

   “哦……那关系一定很铁。”

   “确实是铁哥们，那时候我俩成绩都一般，光天天凑在一起打球来着。”

   白宇突然想起朱一龙曾提到过的初恋：高帅，同龄，Alpha，篮球打得好。怎么看眼前这个人都特别符合。

   “你这么高，一看就是打球的料。”

   “哈哈，说起身高，我高二就一米九了，那时候一龙好不容易窜到一米八，天天喝牛奶就盼着长到我这么高。”

   朱一龙略显尴尬。“哪有……”

   白宇想起之前朱一龙曾说过因为朋友不再打球了所以自己也不打了。

   “那你大学一定进校队了吧？”

  “没有，临高考了打球摔了一跤，差点骨折，后来就有点后怕，不打了。”

  白宇看到了朱一龙略带惋惜的表情。

  “这家伙也是，我原本以为他好不容易高考结束了会疯狂地打球，谁知道整个暑假就像魔怔了一般，也不打了，就整天去……”

   “冠英！”朱一龙突然大声打断了彭冠英的话，三人都一惊。“那个……你刚赶回来，多吃点。”

   彭冠英叹了口气，不再说下去，低头吃了起来。

   白宇心想：是了，一定是了，彭冠英大约就是龙哥的初恋，说不定就是因为他不打球了所以自己也放弃了？！

   吃完简易早饭，彭冠英拆了“白色恋人”，朱一龙立刻就叼了两块，看得白宇一愣一愣的。

  “一龙爱吃甜食，又宅，我出差总给他带点零食屯家里。”

   “哦……龙哥少吃点，等会就去吃火锅了。”

   “你们等会去吃火锅？”

   “是啊，冠英一起吧，你这次出差好久。”朱一龙鼓着腮帮子说。

   “是啊，今天正好一聚。早听龙哥说过你很多事了，一直没机会认识。”白宇说得诚恳，三人便收拾收拾出发了。

   三人出门早，到了店里还没什么人。店员看着这组合有点懵，一个Omega在前面流口水，两个Alpha走后面穿着情侣装。

   现在的年轻人都玩这么刺激的吗？

   三人落座，朱一龙忙着吃，白宇彭冠英忙着涮，两人同时夹菜到朱一龙碗里，三人一时愣了。

   此后白宇和彭冠英只涮，都叫朱一龙赶紧自己夹。

   朱一龙吃得多说得少，白宇和彭冠英只好尬聊。

   “一龙说你是创业公司，挺忙的吧？”

   “是，小公司，跟大学同学一起搞的，没几年。你是摄影师对吧？艺术家啊！”

  “哪里哪里，混饭吃而已。”

   中间朱一龙吃完第一轮，满足地打了个饱嗝，去了趟洗手间说是准备回来再战。

   朱一龙刚走开，剩下的两人都放下了筷子。

  白宇先开了口。“冠英，你条件这么好，是不是很多人追啊？怎么到现在还是单身？”

   “没遇见喜欢的。再说我经常大江南北地走，也不稳定。你呢，你可算是黄金单身汉了吧？”

   “哪里哪里，我也是一直……没什么结果。”

   彭冠英瞥了瞥洗手间的方向。“一龙也一直单着，从我认识他开始。他这人……什么事都喜欢放在心里，想得多，又不擅言辞。”

   “是啊，他轻易不会表露内心的想法。可是他很执着，认定的事情是不会变的。”

   “白宇，虽然咱们今天是第一次见，但我看得出你是个不错的人。我经常不在本地，一龙……你多担待吧。”

    白宇没想到彭冠英会说出这样的话，这托孤一般的语气是什么意思？可他再想问什么的时候，朱一龙已经回来了。

   两人深深地对视了一眼，又深深地看了看朱一龙，然而后者根本毫无察觉，因为他现在心里只有火锅。

  饭后，彭冠英说是要回家补觉，先行走了。白宇和朱一龙准备回家打游戏。

   “冠英也玩吃鸡，只是有空闲时间少，下次咱们三个组队。”

  “好。”

   朱一龙显然心情非常好，一改平日里的安静沉稳，小动作特别多，笑得露出白牙，眼波流转。白宇甚至觉得要不是因为是在公共场合，朱一龙都能哼出歌来。

  这么开心，也不知道是因为吃到了火锅，还是……见到了什么人。

 

    过了几日三人果真相约吃鸡。凑在一起不方便，就各自在家语音。白宇发现另两人对对方的称呼非常奇怪，一个“姐姐”，一个“妹妹”。

    他忍到打完了游戏，睡前给朱一龙发语音询问。

    “那个啊，我们俩不想叫名字，游戏里女孩子比较受欢迎嘛，就叫姐姐妹妹了。”

    “所以龙哥你比他大是吗？”

   “不是，冠英比我大两个月。”

   “那为什么你是姐姐啊？”

   “……我就是喜欢当大的那个……”

   “所以你会喜欢别人叫你哥哥喽？”

    “……”

   “哥哥！哥哥哥哥！”

   朱一龙听到白宇叫他哥哥的语音，脸瞬间就红了。他把脸埋在枕头里，抱着被子好一会，又伸手点那条语音，不停地点。

 

 

9.

    彭冠英回来之后，三人行就变成了常事。白宇越发确定朱一龙曾经口中的初恋就是彭冠英。条件与当时所述的情况符合倒还在其次，只不过白宇从未见过朱一龙与其他的什么人关系这么好，两人显然对彼此极其熟悉且毫无芥蒂。按说好哥们儿像这样相处的也不算少见，但是彭冠英对朱一龙极其照顾，朱一龙也流露出在其他人面前少见的放松。

    白宇之前便发现朱一龙生活中充斥着关于彭冠英的痕迹，这也罢了，可是现在彭冠英回来了，不再是言谈中的一个姓名了，他是一个生动的人，是一个又高又帅又会照顾人的Alpha。白宇与朱一龙两人相处的时间减少，朱一龙的注意力不免会分散到彭冠英的身上。

   白宇不断地告诉自己，他们毕竟是老同学，是好哥们儿。

   但看到两人亲密无间，白宇心里堵堵的。甚至有一次吃饭的时候聊到了一件什么好笑的事，朱一龙笑得停不下来，笑得捂着肚子弯着腰，差点就要撞进彭冠英的怀里了，就差那么一点。

   白宇在那一刻信息素爆发，他迅速奔向洗手间，根本顾不得身后两个人有没有注意。

   白宇无法忍受朱一龙周围的空气里穿插着彭冠英的味道，一丝一毫都不行。他的身体从心所欲，疯狂地散发着浓郁的信息素，他想要用自己的信息素包围朱一龙，严丝合缝地，然后一寸一寸地抚摸，从头到脚。

   服务员已经在敲门了，询问需不需要帮助，店里备有抑制剂。

   白宇大口大口地深呼吸，接了药，一次吃了两片，洗了洗脸。

   味道很快散去，他确认自己看起来没什么问题，顶多眼睛略微发红，便扯了扯嘴角，回到餐馆的大厅。

  另两人并没有发现什么端倪，朱一龙只问了一句是不是不舒服，白宇表示无碍，全程面带微笑地熬过了晚饭。

     白宇已经开始有些怕见到朱一龙和彭冠英了，可是他又忍不住想要去见朱一龙，想要知道他们正在干什么。他真的敬佩朱一龙，在这场不知道已经持续了多少年的暗恋里，孤身耗着，喜欢的人就在身边，还能自然而无畏地面对。他觉得他自己做不到，他会失控。

    所以，白宇的抑制剂再也不离身了。

 

    正当他在这场或许是他喜欢他但他喜欢他的故事里煎熬着的时候，发生了一件小插曲。

 

   白宇有个高中的学妹，前阵子海外归来，说是要进他的公司帮忙。白宇一看，专业还算对口，就答应了，特意说了要是找到更好的工作随时跳槽也没关系。

   结果，今天临近下班这位学妹把他叫到走廊尽头的阳台上，开场就是一句：“学长，有些话我放在心里很久了，其实高中的时候我就是因为你才好好学习……”

   白宇听到这儿，已然明白了对方的意思。

   他迅速打断了她。“小卜啊，你不用说了，我明白。你是一个很有能力也很有潜力的人，之前我就觉得你来我们公司其实是委屈你了。你应该找一个更大的平台。你看你温柔漂亮，哪哪儿都是优点，何必要吊死在我这儿一棵树上呢？”

   学妹急了：“是不是因为我不是Omega……”

   “小卜，”白宇瞬间收了笑容，语气也冷了，“我从来不以性别取人。不合适就是不合适，强求不来的。”

   学妹红着眼睛咬着唇，像是要哭了。

  白宇不再看她，坚决地转身走了。临走前说了一句：“找到新工作就跟人事说一声，不用提前一个月。”

   白宇刚转过走廊拐角，便看见张若昀倚在茶水间门口。

   “你小子，艳福不浅呐。”

   “你都听到了？”

   “冰箱里还有两罐啤酒，喝一杯？”

   两人这便走到了楼梯间，随意坐在台阶上。

   “找我喝酒不会只是来嫉妒我吧。”

   “我有什么好嫉妒的，老子有女朋友。”

  白宇知道，张若昀肯定有话要说。

   “你还真是，从来都拒绝地干脆，大学时如此，现在还是这样。”

   “拒绝有时才是对别人最大的尊重。你不会是来劝我说小卜挺好的，让我试试吧？”

   “怎么可能，你不喜欢的事，以死相逼都没用。”张若昀抿了一口酒，继续说道，“同样的，你想做的事，别人十头牛都拉不回来。”

   “你到底想说什么，这么绕弯子可不像是你啊。”

   “老白，你最近很不对劲。”

  “怎么不对劲了，项目不是好好的吗，我这体格加班还加得了，离过劳死还早着呢。”

  “不是工作。你有喜欢的人了吧？”

   白宇装笑，“怎么，又想给我介绍对象了？”

    “我看到你吃抑制剂了，” 张若昀看着他，一脸严肃，“单单是这周，我就看到了两次。”

   白宇不笑了，猛喝了两口酒。

   “还有我看不见的时候呢！你自己都记不清你最近吃了多少吧？你吃得这么频繁根本不正常。你以前从来没有这样过，是不是上次那个叫朱……”

   “老张啊……你别说了”白宇的酒已经见底了，他把易拉罐握得变形。

  “我只是不明白，你这人从来敢作敢为，即便是输了也从不轻易妥协，仍旧会一往无前。怎么这次，好不容易遇见了一个喜欢的人，却胆怯了？”

  “我是怯了，怕了。”白宇深吸了一口气，才继续说：“他喜欢的不是我。”

  “你表白被拒了？”

  “没有，我没有说。”

  “那你怎么知道他不喜欢你？”

  “他一直对初恋念念不忘。”

  “初恋而已，那都是过去式了。”

   “不是，你不知道。他和他初恋……现在一直是好朋友，关系特别好。”

   “那就是人家初恋不喜欢他呗，真有什么早就在一起了吧。按你的性子不是应该猛烈追求的吗？你没试过怎么就知道不行呢？”

   “之前我有在追的，甚至我都觉得我们已经渐入佳境了。可是后来，我见到了他初恋，我就……觉得他俩其实挺配的。”

   “配不配从来都只是当事人说得算的。他们毕竟不是一对，你为什么不能尝试表露心迹呢？何苦自己折磨自己。” 张若昀似乎见他眼里有些湿润。

   “我是真的喜欢他，我控制不住我自己，我无法不想他。”白宇苦涩一笑，“所以，我更怕他受伤。他这个人，心软，总是怕麻烦到别人，怕对不起别人。他喜欢初恋很多年了，最懂暗恋一个人又得不到回应的苦。如果我说了，他又不能真正地回应我，他会很困扰。所以我更加不能告诉他。”

   张若昀沉默了。

    “我希望，他能遵从自己的内心做出抉择。在此之前，我愿意一直等。”

 

 

 

10.

两人默默坐了一会儿，张若昀拍拍白宇的肩膀，“兄弟，保重。”下班时间已过，两人往办公室走，刚到门口，就碰到朱一龙赶来。

“小白，怎么不接我电话？”

白宇还沉浸在悲伤的气氛之中，一时反应不过来。他略有些手足无措，片刻才想起来摸摸自己的口袋。“啊那个……我手机忘在办公室里了。”

朱一龙见他和张若昀一人拿着个空易拉罐，显然是刚喝过酒的样子。“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

“啊……那个……”

张若昀赶忙夺过白宇手里的易拉罐扔进垃圾桶，拍了一下白宇的背，笑容可掬地说“白宇今天被表白了哈哈哈！”然后跑开了。

“啊？”

“啊那个……龙哥啊，你怎么来了？”

“哦，我刚下班，本来路上打电话想问你要不要一起吃饭，可是一直没打通，我就过来碰碰运气看你还在不在。”

“哦哦……那咱们去吃饭吧。冠英来吗？”

“他很快又要去出差了，说这两天都在家准备东西修整一下。”

工作日附近的餐厅排不上队，两人准备去远一些的店。路上有点堵，白宇开着车，问：“龙哥，你饿不饿，我包里有巧克力，今天同事发的喜糖。”

“我还好。刚才你那个同事说……你被表白了？”

“啊？啊……一个学妹……”

“那你……答应了？”

“没有，拒了。”

“拒了啊……”

“恩，我又不喜欢人家，就直接拒了。”

“人家小姑娘肯定很伤心。”

“伤心也没办法，不喜欢，干脆地拒绝才是正确的选择。”

“说得也对。你就是这样的性格。”

“那换成是龙哥，你会怎么样？”

“我……”

“龙哥肯定会心软的吧？你最见不得别人难过了。”

“怎么会呢，我会跟对方说清楚的。”

两个人各有心事，一顿饭都吃得不怎么是滋味。白宇今日根本不在状态，说是手上还有工作要早点回家。朱一龙到家的时候还不到九点。

他早早洗漱了，百无聊赖地在床上躺着，翻出白宇的微信，终究是什么都没发，只找出许久前的一条语音，拼命地点。“哥哥！哥哥哥哥！”

自那次“姐姐妹妹”的话题之后，白宇并没有再叫他哥哥，还是照常龙哥龙哥地叫。

朱一龙在枕头里闷了一会儿，给彭冠英打了电话。

“呦，一龙啊，这个时间你不是应该和白宇在一起吗？怎么想起来给我打电话了？”

“他说还有工作，吃完饭就回去了。”

“听你这语气，欲求不满啊？”

“胡说八道……他今天被表白了……”

“啊？他脱单了？”

“没，他说拒了。”

“吓死我了，我以为你失恋了。不是我说你啊，你就不能坦率点吗？你不进攻，迟早有人后来居上。他还是挺受欢迎的，你看，这不就有人给他表白吗？”

“我……我怕……”

“你到底在怕什么？我看他对你挺好的啊。你说你，跟他见就跟他见，干嘛总带上我，搞得现在他找你吃饭都要来问我去不去。”

“我……我现在只要一单独跟他在一起我就……我就害羞，我就容易说不出话，我今天跟他吃饭的时候，他好像心情不好，话不似以前多，我都拼命找话题了！不知道为什么他看起来有点颓废，胡子有点长了也没理，穿的是那件特别显瘦的藏青色西装，虽然我们吃的是烤鱼满屋子都是花椒味但是我就是能闻到他身上的信息素味道！就是一直能闻到！幸好我今天白天吃了抑制剂不然我觉得我会忍不住！我都想钻地缝里了！”

“你给我闭嘴！我一点也不想听你满脑子的黄色废料”电话那一头的彭冠英想砸电话。

“……再说……谁叫你一天到晚都出差，咱们也好久没见了，我这不也是跟兄弟你联络感情嘛……”还有一句朱一龙没说，那就是，父母不在身边，带白宇多见见彭冠英这个好哥们儿也算是见家里人了……

“别，我谢谢你了兄弟，咱俩不需要联络感情，你赶紧把自己嫁出去我就谢天谢地了。”

“我……我能怎么办啊……”

“你是个Omega啊大哥！吸引Alpha不应该是你的天性吗？！你就直接跟他表白啊！实在不行散发信息素直接上也行啊！”

“我……我不敢！他要是不喜欢我怎么办？那岂不是连朋友都做不成了？”

“我向你保证，你现在去爬白宇的床，他立刻就会把你吃抹干净！”

“我不信！他那么好，什么样的Omega没见过，我这么普通……再说他现在是事业为主，他一直都把我当朋友的 ……”

呵呵，朋友？看朋友的眼神是那种狼看兔子的眼神吗？

电话那一头的彭冠英想沿着电话线爬过来把朱一龙揍一顿。

他深吸一口气，安慰自己，淡定，彭冠英，你又不是第一天认识朱一龙，也是不是第一天看他花痴白宇，更不是第一天见他这么没自信，淡定淡定。

“一龙啊，你这样，你不好意思直接说呢，你就试探一下。你现在不是见到他就容易动情吗？这周末你就约他到你家玩，直接约晚上，然后你别吃抑制剂，等你散发点信息素的时候看看他反应。最好是借着两个人看电视啊什么的时候靠他近一点，要有肢体触碰的那种。他要是一点也没排斥，甚至也散发信息素了，你就留他住你家，你们俩都睡你的床。”

“我……不行……”

“行的行的，我可是一步步教你了，这办法进可攻退可守的你没什么好害羞的。你记住了啊，就这么干啊。”

“我……要是搞砸了怎么办啊……”

“不会的不会的，只是试探一下，没那么难的。我周五就走了，你周末就跟白宇好好二人世界啊。”

朱一龙把手机扔到一边，在床上滚了滚，把彭冠英的话想了又想，一晚上也没睡好。

 

 

11.

周末朱一龙约了白宇晚上来家里。他特意把房间都收拾了一下，换了张新床单。

临饭点了，朱一龙有些忐忑不安，他紧握着抑制剂的药瓶从房间踱步到洗手间，端详了一下镜中的自己，还是决定给彭冠英打个电话求安慰。

“约人了么？”

“约了……”

“洗白白等人呢？”

“……刚收拾了一下房间……冠英啊，我还是有点怕……”

“别！求求你，大哥，万事俱备，你就放宽心照我上次说的做。”

“好吧……”

“我还以为你至少会关心我一句，结果还是张口不离白宇。”

“那你那边怎么样啊？”

“唉，比上次还惨。这次甲方说是要追求原生态自然美，找了个不是旅游景点的山上，我来的时候特别麻烦，坐车绕山路绕了好久，好不容易到了旅馆条件又差……”

有人敲门了，朱一龙赶忙把抑制剂往洗手台上一放，飞奔去开门。

白宇拎着大包小包的菜，朱一龙赶忙接过手，“白宇来了，冠英你照顾好自己啊，我挂了。”

“怎么买这么多菜啊？”

“今天多做点好吃的。是冠英的电话？”

“嗯，他昨天走的，刚刚还在说这次去的是山上，条件艰苦。”

“他是挺辛苦的，他的拍摄地点很难自己选的吧？”

“是啊，总是跑来跑去，难得能回来待一待。”

“龙哥你先去干点别的事好了，我做饭时间长。”

“没事。”朱一龙不会做饭，又怕打下手反而给白宇添麻烦，只好倚在旁边看着白宇忙碌。

白宇见他没走，切了盘橙子给他，“少吃点，等会多吃点饭。”

朱一龙端着盘子吃，看着白宇挽了挽袖子，利落地切菜淘米。白宇体型偏瘦，但肌肉还算结实，腰细，从背后看着更显高。他的信息素一向味道浅，但是朱一龙还是能清晰地闻到。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，白宇终于做完了两荤两素一汤，因只有他们两人吃，每道菜都做得量少，看着精细得很。

饭后白宇问朱一龙要不要玩吃鸡，朱一龙想了想，说不想玩。两人就坐在沙发上看电视，朱一龙翻了地方台看电视剧，今天正要播到关键剧情。

他一时也不知道跟白宇说什么，只好抱着抱枕看电视。

“这部剧叫什么？”

“叫《镇魂》。”

“你很喜欢这部剧吗？”

“这部剧是小说改编的，像这种双A恋的设定不是主流，难得原作写得不错，演员演得也好。”

“我之前看到你桌上那本书了，当时还想，原来龙哥你也会看这样的小说，毕竟你书房里全是专业著作。”白宇竟然注意到他书桌上的那本书，朱一龙略感意外。

“其实我原本是不怎么看这种言情小说的，毕竟学文学出身的，看传统的书比较多。不过我会看这个其实是工作原因。”

“工作？是有相关的采访吗？”

“不是。其实这部剧的一首推广曲的歌词……是我写的。”朱一龙有点不好意思，但是他就是忍不住想要说出来，像是在炫耀自己的能耐一般。

“哇哦，龙哥你好厉害！不仅会弹吉他，竟然还会写词！”啊，被夸了。嘿嘿。

“没有没有，写得不好的……我是上大学的时候玩了一阵子吉他，又是学文的，就自己试着填了些词，可惜没什么音乐细胞。”

“都能给电视剧推广曲写词了还算没有音乐细胞啊！”

“其实也是机缘巧合，这部剧的编曲是一个我们学校的同学，原本前期已经请专业团队做了大部分音乐了，结果这部剧后期突然被撤资，还有一些零星的工作没完成，时间又很赶，我那位同学就四处托人问有没有能帮忙的，就是酬劳不多，我就给接了。”

“是哪一首啊？我现在就搜来听听。”

“别啊……我用的笔名你别搜了……”

“快告诉我吧，我想听。”

“……叫……《时间飞行》。”朱一龙有点紧张，但是那首歌，他倾注了自己的心血，心底还是希望有一天能够见光，能够被他感情所向的那个人听见。

白宇立刻就公放了出来。朱一龙不知道他会有什么反应，盘腿坐在沙发上，把头埋在抱着的大抱枕上。

“龙哥写得很好啊。你一定是为了写这个所以去看了原著吧？”

“……嗯……我希望能贴合原著……其实当时写的时候是独唱，没想到制作方看了觉得两人对唱也不错……”朱一龙根本没想到看小说的时候自己会感同身受，书中的故事叫人感动，他甚至半夜看哭过。那惊鸿一瞥，那万年的等待，叫他想到自己与白宇。那时他与白宇还没有重逢，他甚至还不知道白宇的名字。但是他觉得自己似乎能够产生共鸣，一口气写下了词。

         “我停留在这里等你的消息~

          永远不说放弃~

           跨越时间一起飞行~

          跨越时间我在原地~ ”

     （注：此处为白宇公放歌曲的部分歌词。 《时间飞行》作词为张赢，本文纯属虚构。）

 

“这首歌真的很不错。”

“是啊，这部剧演员也选得好，就是可惜后期资金不足，有些粗糙了。”

这时电视剧正演到两位主角在厨房里剑拔弩张地对峙。

一人说：“我不值得你为我这么做。”

另一人脸色苍白带着病态，眼睛却炯炯有神，“值得”说得毫不犹豫。

朱一龙看得投入，不自觉地习惯性侧躺在沙发上。脚有些凉，他蹭了蹭，腿略微伸展了一些，突然踩到了什么温暖的东西。朱一龙猛然意识到，那是白宇的腿的。

他不敢动，装作仍然在看电视的样子，手上抱枕拥得更紧的，不知道该怎么办。也许他该收回，可是脚下的温度叫他留恋。他很想把腿再伸直一些，脚伸到白宇的怀里，那一定更温暖。他想去蹭白宇的大腿、腰侧，将脚伸到对方的衣服里。白宇会怎么样？会不会握着他的脚踝狠狠一拽，然后压住他，就在这个沙发上，手伸过来……

朱一龙有点呼吸不畅，可他只能努力地装作无事。他已经根本不知道电视上在放什么了，房间里空调凉凉的，可他身体中升腾起热气。

 

白宇突然起身去了洗手间。朱一龙略感失落，白宇的信息素丝毫没有变化，而他已经闻到自己的信息素渐渐在房间里弥漫开来，不算很浓，却也足以彰显什么。

白宇在洗手间待的时间有点长。朱一龙重新把注意力集中到电视上。正播到医院的场景。

拿着炸弹的人说：“对不起，我瞒你的事，总有一天会让你知道的。”

朱一龙想，那自己瞒的事，什么时候能让白宇知道呢。

 

白宇出来了，并没有坐回到沙发上。朱一龙见他只直挺挺地站在三米开外，面无表情，手上拿着他的Omega抑制剂。

朱一龙的心一下子凉了。

 

 

 

12.

     周末朱一龙问白宇要不要去他家的时候，白宇下意识地想问彭冠英去不去，却想起来彭冠英好像是这两天出差。白宇有一阵子没去过朱一龙家了，彭冠英在的这段时间，三人一起外出吃饭的时间比较多。在外面吃总是重油重盐，白宇决定多买点菜给朱一龙做好吃的。

    进门的时候朱一龙刚巧在跟彭冠英打电话。白宇做饭的时候叫朱一龙先去自己玩会儿他也不去，就这么在后面站着。白宇想，朱一龙是不是因为彭冠英又出差了，所以有些寂寞。

    今日朱一龙的气味特别清晰，不知道是不是因为之前都是在公共场合人多味杂， 忽而到了朱一龙家这样的私密空间，形成了反差。白宇庆幸自己来之前先吃了两片抑制剂。

     饭后白宇问朱一龙要不要打游戏，他竟恹恹地说不想打，只自顾自地看起了电视剧，还是上次他来的时候朱一龙看的那个。

“这部剧叫什么？”

“叫《镇魂》。”

白宇想起来之前在朱一龙书桌上看到的那本书。“你很喜欢这部剧吗？”

朱一龙向他解释了一番机缘巧合。

白宇惊讶于朱一龙竟会写词，不过想来也没什么稀奇。他的龙哥总是能给人以惊喜。

朱一龙说了歌名，白宇立刻就搜出来公放了。朱一龙似乎有些不好意思，盘腿坐在沙发上，把头埋在抱着的大抱枕上。

“龙哥写得很好啊。你一定是为了写这个所以去看了原著吧？”

“……嗯……我希望能贴合原著……其实当时写的时候是独唱，没想到制作方看了觉得两人对唱也不错……”

白宇听到最后，突然觉得，恐怕朱一龙在写词的时候也融入了自己的心情。

“这首歌真的很不错。”

“是啊，这部剧演员也选得好，就是可惜后期资金不足，有些粗糙了。”

这时电视剧正演到两位主角在厨房里剑拔弩张地对峙。

一人说：“我不值得你为我这么做。”

另一人脸色苍白带着病态，眼睛却炯炯有神，“值得”说得毫不犹豫。

白宇看到这儿忍不住去瞄朱一龙，后者正沉浸在剧情之中，嘴微张着，似乎就要跟着剧中的人一起说出那句“值得”。

这一刻，白宇觉得，朱一龙跟剧中的那个人，重叠了。

白宇给朱一龙倒了杯牛奶，后者此时正看着下一集，又是侧躺着双腿曲着。空调开得有些冷，白宇看了看朱一龙光着的脚，把空调调高了，拿了小毯子盖在了他腿上，坐在了沙发另一侧。

突然白宇感觉大腿外侧一凉，转头一看，是朱一龙的脚伸了过来。他仍是专注地看着电视，紧紧地抱着抱枕，双腿无意识地蹭了蹭，伸出了毯子外，脚底贴在了白宇腿侧。

他的脚凉凉的，脚踝纤细而白皙。

白宇觉得朱一龙的信息素更浓郁了。他的味道原本丝丝缕缕游离在空气里，时不时地缠绕过来，而现在，那味道像触手，像水流，像清晨的丝绸般的阳光，倾斜而出，势头不大，却让人的皮肤感觉有什么摩擦着，环绕着，温暖地抚过来。

但白宇知道，这味道对于自己来说，很快就会变得灼热。

白宇起身去了洗手间。虽然他来之前吃了两片抑制剂，此刻他的身体丝毫没有受到Omega信息素的影响而散发气味，但是，他感到心底有一股热气上涌，翻腾在血液之中。这或许是他的错觉，因为他双手撑着洗手台，看着镜中的自己，脸色如常，根本没有出汗，呼吸也没有过快，可是，他就是感觉身体中暗流涌动，这也许并不是身体的反应，而是他脑海中的见不得光的思绪，冲出了大脑的界限，直逼他的皮肉、他的腺体，迷惑着他，引诱自己失控。

然后，他看见了洗手台上的Omega抑制剂。

是了，一定是了，朱一龙要到发情期了。

白宇忍不住地想，朱一龙是因为彭冠英的回来，还是因为彭冠英的再次离开，而发情。他与朱一龙已重逢近四个月了，朱一龙的信息素从来都淡薄，有时在人多的公共场合甚至难以搜寻气味的踪迹。而今，到底是与彭冠英见面的喜悦的积累，还是对彭冠英又要长时间不在身边的失落，才导致朱一龙今日如此反常。

白宇握着那盒抑制剂，瓶子还很满，显然主人还没吃多少。也许今天朱一龙还没来得及吃抑制剂。他回忆着朱一龙的状态，缱绻而慵懒，却又分明怀着心事。他从未见过朱一龙如此带着伤感而又小心翼翼的情绪，对方从来都是能够将空气都变得清新而可爱的。刚才朱一龙看电视剧的时候，他觉得，对方几乎就要被吸进故事情节里，与那个等了一万年的角色融为一体。

如果朱一龙真的发情期临近，白宇怎么会不想帮他度过。

可是对方恐怕并不这么想。

白宇此时真的很想把这瓶抑制剂扔进垃圾桶里，然后冲出洗手间，冲到沙发前，抱起那个人扔到床上。不，不用到卧室里，就这么将人压倒沙发上，不管那人会不会瞪着害怕大眼睛说着“不要”，就这么用力地摁住双手，脸埋在对方的颈窝里，深深地吸那撩人的味道，狠狠地咬住脖子上的腺体……

但是白宇不能。他怎么舍得。

白宇紧紧地握着那瓶抑制剂，他下定了决心，要问个清楚。即便是答案大约并不能符合自己的期望，但是他再也忍不住了，他怕以后哪一天就会伤害朱一龙。他决定给自己一个痛快，而不是深陷在一场凌迟处决之中，没有尽头。

他洗了把脸，深吸一口气，拿着那瓶抑制剂，走出了洗手间，没有走到沙发跟前，而是在距离三四米的地方站定了。

 

朱一龙原本还是侧卧的姿势，见他站在那里，人一个激灵，坐了起来，抱枕抱得更紧，身体也略微靠后了一些，紧紧地贴着沙发靠背。

“龙哥”

“……啊？”

“我有话想问你，希望你能如实地告诉我。”

“……好”

“你是不是……有喜欢的人？”白宇不知道自己是什么表情，但他努力地绷着脸。朱一龙没有马上回答，他就这么看着白宇，眼神闪烁。白宇努力撑着，等着，双手握得生疼。

许久，朱一龙终于开口：“是，我有喜欢的人”。

“你是不是……等他很久了？”

“是，很久了。”

白宇深吸一口气，最后问到“那人是不是就是你的初恋？”

朱一龙明显有些惊讶，但随后微微低头浅笑，不知想到了什么，然后他把抱枕放在一边，坐直了，直视白宇，轻轻地慢慢地说：“是，那人就是我的初恋。”

白宇以为自己已经做好了心里准备了，但是听到朱一龙亲口说出来的时候，他感觉这几句话像是利刀，穿风而来，划开他的皮肉，直击心脏，没有任何躲闪的余地。朱一龙分明还在离他三四米远的地方，可空间似乎开始错位了，白宇霎时感觉朱一龙遥不可及。

白宇好嫉妒彭冠英，何德何能得到了朱一龙的爱，悄无声息却又义无反顾的爱。他简直想要扒了彭冠英的皮穿上，是不是这样自己也可以得到朱一龙的爱。

“小白，其实我……”朱一龙刚想说什么。

白宇想到彭冠英不由得心生不满，打断了他。

“别等了。”

“什么？”

“你别等了，初恋都是没有结果的。”

朱一龙张着嘴，显然没有想到白宇说这样的话。

“那不值得。你该开始新的……”

“值得。”朱一龙脸色煞白，皱着眉，身体紧绷着，但目光坚定，“值得。”他又说了一遍。

那一刻，白宇知道，自己全然没有机会了。

 

 

13.

“你是不是……有喜欢的人？”

白宇问出这句话的时候，朱一龙心想：来了！他终究还是知道了。

今日朱一龙的状况与平时不同，细心如白宇，怎么可能毫无察觉。但此时白宇表情严肃，一改往日在朱一龙面前温柔有加的样子，周身毫无受到Omega信息素影响的痕迹，恐怕这便是要质问。

朱一龙看着他拿着自己的抑制剂，联想之前白宇坚决拒绝告白者的事，心里对白宇的态度已经揣测了七七八八。

可是，朱一龙如今是箭在弦上，人到了这个地步，怎么可能还守口如瓶呢。

也许，今日了结也好。

“是，我有喜欢的人”。

“你是不是……等他很久了？”

“是，很久了。”

白宇深吸一口气，一副决绝的样子，最后问到“那人是不是就是你的初恋？”

朱一龙对此甚感惊讶，他并不知道白宇竟然已猜测到这个程度。关于初恋朱一龙只在重逢那日的聚会上大致提过，而事情的真相只有彭冠英知道，彭冠英不会擅自告诉白宇，难道是自己之前就表现得太过于明显，以致于连白宇就是自己初恋的事都在当事人面前暴露了？

朱一龙低头苦笑，原来自以为的小秘密早已无所掩盖，只是自己从未有过逾矩，白宇只当是不知道，把自己当做朋友罢了。而今天，是自己莽撞了，白宇自觉退无可退了吧。

朱一龙下定了决心，话已说到这个地步，还有什么不能承认的，他把抱枕放在一边，坐直了，直视白宇，轻轻地慢慢地说：“是，那人就是我的初恋。”

白宇听到这话时，表情极其复杂。他的脸不仅冷，还嘴角下沉，露出了似乎是心疼又似乎是厌恶的表情。

朱一龙有些不敢看白宇。他已知道了结果，便想着干脆一次性把话说清楚，他想着至少自己的内心不必再纠结，不必再隐忍，他还想告诉白宇，叫他不必多想，这只是自己单方面的暗恋，并没有想要白宇做什么，今天晚上自己确实有些鲁莽……

“小白，其实我……”

可是白宇打断了他。

“别等了。”

“什么？”

“你别等了，初恋都是没有结果的。”

朱一龙没有想到白宇这么快地说出这样的话，没有听完，也没有安慰。白宇果然还是决定当断则断，毫不留情。也许这就是白宇之所以是白宇的原因。

“那不值得。你该开始新的……”

“值得。”朱一龙感觉自己全身的血液都凝固了，心脏像是被绳子绑着，越收越紧。他迎着白宇的目光，“值得。”他又说了一遍。

那一刻，朱一龙知道，他们连朋友都做不成了。

白宇是不会容忍自己身边有这样一个人的。白宇会收起之前所有的温柔，变成一个冷酷的人，保持远远的距离，不再给任何机会。

白宇在那里又站了片刻，终究还是走了过来，把抑制剂放到沙发前的茶几上，没有看朱一龙，说：“你该吃点这个了。照顾好自己。”然后他迅速离开了朱一龙的家，没有留恋，没有犹豫。

这边是最彻底的结束了。朱一龙瘫软在了沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

 

两人有一阵子没联系了。

白宇果然没有再找朱一龙，朱一龙也没脸再找他。

朱一龙的生活还是两点一线。他很少再出去吃饭了，总是自己在家里点外卖或者吃泡面。

他又回到了一个人的日子。

他以为他的人生就要这么度过了，但是在某天晚上，白宇突然给他打电话了。

他接了起来。“喂？小白？”

“是我，龙哥。”

他等了好一阵，白宇什么都没有说。朱一龙看了看屏幕，电话并没有断。

“……小白？是不是出什么事了？”

“龙哥……我现在……有点麻烦需要帮忙。你……有空吗？”

“我有空，你说。”

“我……龙哥你听说过王氏的小儿子吗？”

“听说过。怎么了？”朱一龙毕竟是杂志社的编辑，对于本地的商场和政界还是了解的。王氏是本地数一数二的大集团，而王氏小儿子更是出了名的纨绔子弟。

“王少代表王氏和我们谈项目，他是个Omega你知道的吧，他……嗯……反正我骗他说我有对象了，也是个Omega……但是他不信……”

朱一龙瞬间就明白白宇的意思了。王少声名远播，喜欢玩，看上的Alpha无数，从来都是要搞到手的。媒体界都对他的事缄口不提，毕竟王氏背景深厚，谁也惹不起，王少又是个Omega，出了事要是拿自己是弱势群体搞事，谁也吃不了兜着走。这次怕是看上了白宇，白宇得罪不起，又想委婉推却但是对方不信，所以想找个挡箭牌来救场，这个挡箭牌还必须是Omega。

“你们现在在哪？”

“在XX大酒店。”

“就你们两个吗？”

“不是，是一群同事和王氏的人在吃饭。”

人多就好，只要在众人面前装一装，又有王氏的人在场，想必王少也不能拿他们怎么样。

“我马上来，等会你就装喝多了，我接你走。你们在哪个包厢？”

“……龙哥……对不起……我不该麻烦你……”

“没什么，我知道王少有多难缠。我马上就来，你们在哪个包厢？”

白宇说了包厢名，朱一龙这就出门了。

朱一龙路上还想，白宇这次肯定是走投无路了，否则不会给他打电话的。他有些庆幸自己是Omega的身份在这样的场合中竟能帮得上忙。在白宇需要的时候能够帮上一把，这或许比能够见到白宇更为重要。

 

 

 

14.

     这日白宇下午要跟王氏高层开会。先前王氏投资了白宇公司的游戏项目，如今第一阶段任务已经完成，只等汇报完成，确认无误后王氏便会再投后期资金。谁知今日来的并不是一开始谈生意的王氏长子，而是王氏的小儿子。这位王少从小被家里宠坏了，是个著名的纨绔子弟，不像他哥成熟稳重撑起王氏半边天，可偏偏王氏是本地数一数二的家族，王少又是个Omega身份，一般人是万万得罪不起的。与王氏合作的项目虽然算不上很大，并且处于中期阶段正常来说出不了什么大乱子，可是原本白宇都是与王氏长子谈的，这个王少突然冒出来，也不知道是个什么情况。

     白宇暗暗叫张若昀去查一查王氏最近是怎么回事，自己还是脸色如常地接待了王少，按部就班地开会汇报。整个下午，这个王少对项目倒是没有过多置喙，只是全程盯着白宇看，笑得猥琐。看到白宇看过来的时候，还舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

     会开完了，王少坚持要请白宇吃饭。张若昀还没回来，白宇心里没底，实在推脱不了，便说自己请同事和王氏一行人吃饭，预祝大家合作愉快，王少撇撇嘴很是不高兴，但在众人面前也不好发作，一群人便浩浩荡荡地去了当地有名的大酒店。

     到了饭桌上，王少非要紧挨着白宇坐，时不时地借夹菜之时蹭蹭白宇的手臂，白宇心里便有些明了这个王少是什么意图。

“白总年轻有为，怎么还是单身，不会觉得寂寞么？”王少笑着说，桌子底下还用腿抵着白宇的腿。

白宇赶忙收了收腿，人微微后仰，“我不是单身，我有对象了。”

“哦？”王少看起来有些迷惑，“不是单身？”

白宇的同事们听到两人的话，都起哄起来：“老大你什么时候脱单的？我们怎么都不知道！”

白宇心里把他们骂了一百遍，不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友，一群兔崽子，只会添乱，要是老张在就好了。

白宇面带微笑地对同事们说：“刚在一起的，这不最近大家赶项目，还没来得及带给你们瞧瞧。”

王少继续说：“不知道白总的爱人是什么样的人。”他凑近了低声问白宇“白总要是还没有尝过Omega的滋味，那就太可惜了。”他一边说着，一边拿手碰了碰白宇的手背，带着不怀好意地笑，暗示意味再明显不过了。

白宇觉得自己汗毛全都竖起来了。他脱口而出：“我爱人就是Omega。”说完他就后悔了，他看见王少咧着嘴角咬了咬牙，似带气愤，猛然想起自己身上并没有任何Omega信息素的味道，这句谎话显然不能说服王少。

好在这时他的手机响了，他丢下一句“我接个电话。”逃出了包厢。

是张若昀的电话，白宇一直走到走廊尽头的楼梯间下了半层才接起来。

“老白，王氏的事我查到了些。前两天王老爷子身体不大好，王氏长子随其去国外治疗了，没对外公布，王氏的业务全权交给副总负责。这两天这个王氏小儿子闹了不少事，但是他毕竟是唯一留在国内的王家人，王氏的人都不敢把他怎么样。我猜这次也是他自己非要来咱们这边开会的。”

“王氏家大业大，就纵着他这么个人胡来么？”

“王氏集团虽然大，但是真正姓王的没几个。这次王老爷子生的是急病，所以王氏长子才急匆匆地跟去了，连工作都没来得及详细布置安排。我得到消息，集团里有人猜测王老爷子不一定能……熬得过去，平日里又极宠这个小儿子，谁知道以后王氏是谁坐一把手，所以王氏的人现在都把王少供着，只要不是毁王氏的大事，他想怎么闹就怎么闹。他今天开会的时候为难你了么？”

“那倒也没有……”

“老白啊，我还听说了点关于王少的私事。他平时……私生活挺混乱的，喜欢……玩Alpha，连禁药都搞得到……他背靠着王氏，自己又是个Omega，所以……别人也拿他没办法。我想他这次来不一定是为了咱们的项目，可能是听说咱们公司有你这么个出名的……青年才俊，所以……”

“我知道了。你辛苦了，回去吧。我有数了。”

“你那边怎么样？要不要我来？”

“不用，我请咱们公司和王氏的人吃饭，一大帮子人看着呢，他当着众人的面也不能把我怎么样。”

     张若昀还是有点不放心，白宇又劝了劝，说后面仗有的打呢，项目到了关键时刻，不能掉链子，他叫张若昀早点回去养精蓄锐，恐怕接下来几天都要和这个王少周旋。

     白宇挂了电话，心里清楚了来龙去脉，可是这事就更难办了。

     此时王氏群龙无首，王少乱来，白宇他们只会成为炮灰。这个项目是今年白宇公司最大的案子，挺过了就前途一片光明，挺不过就有可能面临倒闭。白宇自己倒是不怕，只是一帮子人从毕业后就跟着他，好不容易干了几年发展得不错，他不想让大家的心血化为乌有。此时王氏情况紧急，走向未卜，白宇又不可能等王氏长子回来再谈项目，对方什么时候能回来谁也说不准 。好在王少并不把项目放在心上，只是对白宇……想法不纯。

     白宇想起自己刚刚在饭桌上说过的话就有些着急。此时如果白宇真的有个Omega恋人作挡箭牌那当然再好不过，王少再胡来也不能违法乱纪，AO结合是受法律保护的，白宇至少能拖一拖时间，王少也不可能硬来。只是白宇并没有恋人，更没有Omega恋人，他的信息素味道纯净得很，毫无结合过的痕迹，刚才撒的谎不堪一击。现在王少想要干什么根本不重要，重点是他刚才撒了谎，王少明显不高兴，甚至会觉得自己身为Omega被拒绝了是一种侮辱。

     现在唯一能补救的方法就是找个Omega来假扮白宇的恋人把他接走，算是证实了白宇的话，至少过了今天再说。白宇翻翻电话簿，他认识的Omega屈指可数，如今就在本地的、还能说得上话帮忙的，就只有朱一龙。

    他的手指停在朱一龙的电话上犹豫不决。上次在朱一龙家两人不欢而散，有一阵子没有联系了。他不知道该怎么面对他。

    他正琢磨着，手指已碰到了屏幕，电话通了。

“喂？小白？”

白宇赶忙接起来。他只想给自己一拳。

“是我，龙哥。”他不知道说什么了。

对方等了好一阵，“……小白？是不是出什么事了？”

白宇只好简单说了说，最后他不自在地抱歉： “……龙哥……对不起……这种事不该麻烦你……”

“没什么，我知道王少有多难缠。我马上就来，你们在哪个包厢？”

朱一龙挂断电话的时候，白宇还有点茫然，甚至有一种刚才什么都没有发生的错觉。他有些后悔，他不该给朱一龙打电话的；又有点雀跃，朱一龙终究还是关心他的，马上就要过来了。

白宇拍拍脸，让自己清醒一下。刚才饭桌上他已喝了不少酒，双方合作不免觥筹交错，那个王少又不停地灌他，他已略感不适。

他一回到包厢，王少便起身端了杯酒递过来，“白总怎么打了这么久的电话，让我们好等，罚酒一杯啊。”

白宇自知躲不过，好在朱一龙就要过来了，白宇便接了酒一口闷了。

“抱歉啊各位，是我家里那位的电话。他管得严，我可哄了好一会儿呢。”

白宇看见王少明显表情一滞，一副不可置信的样子。白宇有心搪塞王少，连忙倒了酒，与众人喝了起来。“来，我们大家一起敬敬王少！”

王少似乎还不死心，不时地往白宇这边凑，还不断地问白宇对象的事。

王少一凑，白宇就拿酒作势要干杯来挡，一直被问也不好不回答，白宇就挑了些无关紧要的事说了说。“我跟他认识的时间挺久了，他呀，文静得很，就是爱吃醋。”

王少将信将疑，一直没有收了攻势，白宇应付得吃力，酒也喝得多了些，渐渐感到难以支撑得住。

这时，包厢的门突然开了。

 

 

15.

    朱一龙到酒店的时候还有些喘，他怕白宇出事，路上赶得急。一进门，便看见一桌子的人，白宇坐在右边靠墙的一侧，人往后靠着，身边正凑着个打扮得花枝招展的Omega。一群人见了朱一龙都愣住了，不知道为什么包厢里会来了一个不认识的 Omega。朱一龙略扫了一眼，就要上前往白宇那边走，白宇赶忙从座位上站起来，大跨两步，突然踉跄了一下，扑到了朱一龙怀里。

    朱一龙下意识地接住了白宇，正要把他扶起来，白宇趁着抱着朱一龙的时候，在他耳边迅速地说了两个字“吃醋。”

    白宇直了直上半身，用并不轻的声音对着朱一龙说“哎呀我都给你报备了，你怎么还是来了？”然后他并不等朱一龙开口，转身一把搂住朱一龙的腰，对着众人甜蜜一笑，“我给大家介绍一下，这是我爱人，朱一龙。”

     朱一龙赶忙也跟着笑，只说了一句大家好，就转头对白宇哼了一声，还伸手捏了捏他的耳朵，“你呀，明明说好今天早点回来陪我的，突然说有饭局，谁知道真的还是假的。是不是喝了很多酒？不是叫你不要喝那么多嘛！”

“诶呀亲爱的，原本今天项目告一段落，真的不用像之前那么忙可以陪你的，这不，王少盛情难却，大家开心聚一聚，就喝得多了些。你别生气了。”

白宇的同事们终于反应过来了，一起起哄，都说老白怎么不早点带出来见见。

“我之前去你们公司找白宇的时候你们都下班了呀，张若昀我倒是见过的，他今天不在吗？”朱一龙装作目光找人，他刚才进门的时候扫过了，张若昀今天不在。

众人叽叽喳喳的时候，白宇叫来服务员，把自己的座位往旁边撤了撤，加了个小椅子，揽着朱一龙坐了下来，无视王少铁青的脸色，“亲爱的，来我给你介绍，这是王氏的王少。”

朱一龙一屁股坐了下来，挤在白宇和王少中间。“你好，王少看起来真是光彩照人。”

王少听了这话，只好僵硬地弯了弯嘴角，说：“两位看起来倒是恩爱得很，不过怎么气味……”

“我们刚在一起不久啦，白宇最近忙得昏天黑地的，还没来得及……”朱一龙不再往下说，只是娇羞地往白宇怀里靠了靠，白宇顺势就搂住了他的腰。

“原来是刚在一起啊。那两位认识的时间不长吧？”

朱一龙感觉腰上一重，是白宇捏了捏他。朱一龙想了想，他和白宇没时间对词，白宇若被王少逼问，为了保险起见肯定都是照着实际情况模棱两可地说。

“我们其实认识很久了，也算是机缘巧合吧。”

“白总工作繁忙，你平时肯定特别包容他吧。”

朱一龙想起刚进门时白宇说的“吃醋”，也对，对象爱吃醋，今日才好顺利地把白宇带走。

“哼，他忙不忙我可不管，都是借口。说是应酬多，谁知道是见了什么人。”朱一龙伸手摸了摸白宇的下巴，手指还在他胡子上来回刮着，“喜欢他的人多，要不是他之前追我追得紧，我才不答应呢。”说完便将手覆在了白宇的手上，手指用力插进了白宇手指的缝隙，紧紧相扣。朱一龙听见耳边白宇的轻笑，好像还吻了吻他的头发，但是他没回头，而是直视王少，放肆地笑着。后者此时脸色发绿，双颊紧绷着，咬牙切齿地，不再说话了。

朱一龙看目的差不多达到了，不再理会王少，转而应付了几句白宇同事的话。白宇全程微笑不怎么搭话，只是腰背不再挺着了，人越来越往下滑，靠在朱一龙肩上，眯着眼睛像是真的喝多了。过了一会朱一龙觉得差不多了，便抱着白宇的胳膊说“都这么晚了，咱们到底什么时候能回去啊？”

白宇立刻看看时间，对着众人说：“今天也不早了，要不大家就散了吧。”众人吃饱喝足了，又见人家小两口要早点回家，都爽快地应和着。王少木着脸，王氏这边更不可能多嘴要求什么。

众人出了酒店各自散开。王少走之前意味深长地看了看还依偎在一起的白宇和朱一龙，也不知道在想什么，但是那表情，绝对不善。

两人等到所有人都走了。白宇还靠着朱一龙，“小白，他们都走了。” 朱一龙开口提醒，白宇却没有远离。

“龙哥，我不太舒服，咱们打车走吧。”

朱一龙这才看见白宇一手捂着胃，脸色不太好，额头上都是汗。他赶忙打了个车回白宇家。

白宇上了车之后就闭着眼靠在一边。朱一龙有点担心：“小白？你是不是喝了很多酒？胃不舒服吗？”

白宇并没有回答，甚至眼睛都没抬一下，保持着半躺着的姿势。

是啊，朱一龙的剧本已经演完了。他们又是熟悉的陌生人了。

好在白宇家并不远，一会儿也就到了。

白宇似乎真的非常不适，朱一龙用力地扶着他。在电梯里的时候，朱一龙突然清晰地闻到了白宇的信息素。其实之前就已经闻到了，只是那时两人还在演戏，靠的颇近，朱一龙没有在意。现在朱一龙才觉得不对，因为白宇的味道明显渐浓，并不是脖颈间不分明的丝丝香气。难道是白宇发情期将近？

朱一龙摸了他口袋的钥匙开了门，一路将人扶到了卧室的床上，帮他脱了鞋袜，拉过被子盖上。白宇瘫软在床上，眼睛一直闭着，说：“龙哥，我睡一觉就好了，你快回去吧，今天麻烦你了。”

“没事，你好好躺着吧。”

朱一龙关了卧室的门，去厨房烧了热水，找了一圈抑制剂也没找到，不知道白宇放在了哪里，只好倒了半杯热水，兑了些凉水，试了试温度，想着白宇喝了酒胃不舒服，至少让他喝点温水缓解一下。

朱一龙进了卧室，白宇的呼吸声有点重，朱一龙走近了才闻到白宇的信息素已经蔓延开来了。朱一龙叫了声“小白？”白宇皱着眉，张开眼睛看了看朱一龙，表情瞬间化开了，昏暗中眼睛闪闪的。朱一龙伸手要去扶白宇，说着“小白，你先喝点……”

白宇却一把拉住朱一龙的手臂，将人拉到了怀里，朱一龙手上的杯子没握住，水洒了一地，杯子不知道滚到哪里去了。

“龙哥，”白宇把脸埋在朱一龙颈窝，“你真好闻。”

朱一龙挣扎起来，手撑着白宇的胸口，想要从他怀里出来。他不知道白宇突然是怎么了。

白宇没有给他逃走的机会，翻了个身，把朱一龙压在床上。

朱一龙想挣脱白宇的怀抱，他已经感觉到白宇的下身硬了，紧紧地贴着他。他猜白宇也许是发情期来了，喝多了酒，并不清醒，只想遵从本能想要发泄。

朱一龙后悔了，他应该刚才就离开白宇的家。

朱一龙推着白宇的肩，白宇虽然重重地压着他，却没有用强，只是用力地搂着他，磨蹭着。

“哥哥。”白宇的声音不大，却在夜晚中尤其清晰。那声音低沉而短暂，却像是有魔力一般，在空气中飘了很久。

那两个字缠得朱一龙无法动弹。

 

 

16.

    白宇一见到是朱一龙进门，一下子松了口气，借机给了他一个暗示，接下来便是全程演戏。

     白宇装得真切，朱一龙也演得逼真。

    原本白宇并不指望朱一龙说什么做什么，毕竟以他的性子，恐怕红着脸从头到尾当个摆设是最有可能的。谁知朱一龙出乎意料地接过白宇的话头，完全不用白宇帮忙遮掩，话说得滴水不漏，宣示主权的样子连白宇自己都要信了。白宇想着，也许以前是自己低估了朱一龙，他从来都是个有主意的人，不是个事事都需要别人操心的乖宝宝。

   白宇的精神终于放松下来。他微微靠着朱一龙，这才开始感觉胃里绞痛。整个饭局中白宇都在紧张地应付王少，菜没吃几口，酒倒是喝了不少。

    好在没过多久朱一龙提了想回去，白宇赶忙说了散场。白宇根本没注意到王少走的时候是什么表情，他那时靠着朱一龙，其他人都已走了，可自己浑身沉重，有些使不上力气。只憋出一句“龙哥，我不太舒服，咱们打车走吧。”

 

   白宇是在出租车上发现自己不对的。

     原本他斜靠在一边眯眼休息，手捂了胃一阵已经稍微好些了，喝酒喝得头重，也不算晕得很厉害。可是他下腹突然生出奇异的感觉，他有些不敢相信，因为最近并不是他发情期的日子，昨天又刚吃过抑制剂，哪怕是朱一龙刚才在他怀里，现在就在他身边，他也不该有任何反应。

     朱一龙好像跟白宇说了什么，可是白宇根本没注意。他回想着今天发生的事和张若昀的那通电话，张若昀似乎说过王少喜欢玩Alpha，连禁药都搞得到，难道……可是在自己眼皮子底下下药？何况朱一龙来了，王少即便是不满也不应该再有什么行动。啊对了，白宇想起来了，自己打电话的时间太长，一回包厢王少就递过来一杯酒，自己没多想就喝了，那之后自己才详细说了爱人的事。这场戏虽起了作用，怕是晚了那么一点点。之前白宇还对于把朱一龙拉进这场漩涡中感到惭愧，此时又不免庆幸自己找来了朱一龙，否则后果不堪设想。朱一龙若是没来，王少只要借口白宇喝多了强行把白宇拽上楼上的酒店房间，那真是……

     白宇庆幸自己昨天才吃的抑制剂，就算被下药了，也不会发作得这么快，自己的信息素根本还没有什么变化，只是体内有些燥热罢了，朱一龙是不会察觉的。当前危机已过，只要回了家，自己捱一个晚上便好了。

   朱一龙没有再说话，只是一直扶着白宇，应该是看出他身体很是不适。

    到了小区，进了电梯，白宇开始能闻到自己的信息素了，他心里一惊，却也只能一动不动地咬紧牙。在这狭小的空间里，不仅白宇的信息素弥漫着，朱一龙的味道也穿插其中。白宇忘了，喜欢的人就在身边，这恐怕是比药更管用的催情剂。

   白宇根本不敢说话。他想着，马上就到家了，只要跟朱一龙表示没事，叫他赶紧回去，一切都不会有问题的。

   朱一龙并没有开了门就把白宇撂下，而是将他一路扶到了卧室，还细心地帮他脱了鞋袜，盖了被子。

    当朱一龙冰凉的手指碰到白宇的脚时，白宇觉得痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。他尽力克制着，不让自己的呼吸变得过于紊乱。

“龙哥，我睡一觉就好了，你快回去吧，今天麻烦你了。”白宇稳了稳心神，说道。

“没事，你好好躺着吧。”

然后白宇听到了关门的声音。

 

    黑暗的房间里一片静谧，白宇觉得朱一龙应该已经离开了。

     他终于可以完全放松了身体，大口喘着气。

     他下腹的热流已经涌向全身，滚烫的血液正在进军所有能够到达的领土。他的意识有些漂浮，四肢像是陷入了沼泽之中，无法自拔，稍稍动弹，便难受得更加厉害。他像是在发烧一样，头在发热，他甚至能够感觉到额间的汗滴了下来，流到耳后。

     他知道自己硬了，但是他什么都不想做。

    他想着朱一龙刚才为他脱鞋袜，手凉凉的，真舒服。可是那触碰太短，根本不够回味。

     他想起今天是朱一龙第二次摸他的下巴。上次也是在这里，在白宇家，自己说了玫瑰花刺的梗，朱一龙笑得甜，摸了他的下巴，片刻就害羞地把他赶出了浴室。而今天，因为王少在场，朱一龙不仅摸了，还用手指刮蹭他的胡子，那手指也是凉凉的，特别舒服，然后还覆上了自己的手，与自己十指紧扣。那时白宇忍不住去吻朱一龙的头发，朱一龙正看着王少所以他吻不到朱一龙的额头或是脸颊，其实他不必如此，可是他就是忍不住，想要吻一吻朱一龙的头发。

    今天演戏过程中朱一龙靠他靠得很近，很近。白宇不大看得到朱一龙的脸，但是他们靠得很近，白宇能够清晰地闻到朱一龙颈间淡淡的信息素，他对这味道思念已久，他被王少毫不遮掩的信息素困扰了大半天，朱一龙的味道让他安心。

   他好想再闻一闻那味道，想要用自己的味道包裹住那味道。他想起朱一龙的样子，来的时候，焦急的样子。

    这样子突然具象化了，就在自己眼前。

   白宇幻想中的朱一龙开口说了一句什么，但是他没听清，那根本不重要。

    朱一龙的手伸了过来，白宇一把把他拽过来，搂着他，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口气。

“龙哥，你真好闻。”

怀中的人有些挣扎，他的龙哥总是害羞的。

白宇翻了个身，把他压在身下，下身发硬，紧紧地贴着他，那感觉真是美妙。白宇忍不住去蹭他，腿不安分地动着。身下的人还在动，白宇用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子，撒着娇，叫了一句“哥哥”。

身下人果然不动了。朱一龙喜欢别人叫他哥哥的。

白宇又叫了一声“哥哥”，顶了顶跨，说“我好难受。”

 

 

17.（本章全是肉）

 

“龙哥，你真好闻。”

    怀中的人有些挣扎，他的龙哥总是害羞的。

     白宇翻了个身，把他压在身下，下身发硬，紧紧地贴着他，那感觉真是美妙。白宇忍不住去蹭他，腿不安分地动着。身下的人还在动，白宇用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子，撒着娇，叫了一句“哥哥”。

    身下人果然不动了。朱一龙喜欢别人叫他哥哥的。

    白宇又叫了一声“哥哥”，顶了顶跨，说“我好难受。”

    身下人搭在白宇肩上的手抓紧了白宇的衣服，还是一动也不动。

    白宇受到了鼓励，先是吻了吻他的侧颈，吻到腺体附近的时候他还抖了一下，然后白宇一路吻到锁骨，用舌头慢慢舔着，舔够了之后，又向上舔他的喉结，咬了咬他的喉咙。白宇听见他喉间发出了声音，继续一路舔过他脖子到下巴的曲线，然后吻住了他的唇。

    白宇一开始只是浅浅地吮吸着那双唇，可是觉得不够，就伸出了舌头，探进对方的口腔里，攻城略地。白宇还把手从他的衣服下摆探进去，抚摸着他的腰，那腰很细，手感细腻。白宇撩起了衣服，摸到了他的胸前，手指专注于凸起，还故意捏了捏。身下的人瞬间紧张了，差点咬了白宇。白宇已经感到对方也硬了，正和自己的下体摩擦着，叫人难耐得很。

    可是白宇不想这么快进入正题，只想细细品味这场饕餮盛宴。白宇怕这场梦会醒来得太快。

    朱一龙的信息素一直萦绕着白宇。白宇没想到他的味道在自己脑海中刻得这么深。

    白宇从他口腔里撤出来，开始舔他的胸前。黑暗中白宇不太看得清，不过幻想着，那颜色一定非常旖旎。白宇卖力地吸着咬着，可那人一直隐忍着声音，只是偶尔喉咙里发出些许声响。

    白宇想听他的声音，所以他又一路向下舔，舔到腹部，扒了他的裤子，亲吻了一下他的下体。

    他猛地喘了口气，一手还抓着白宇的衣服，一手抚着白宇的头。

    “白宇！”

    朱一龙从来不这么叫白宇。他们是朋友，叫全名显得生疏，他也不像白宇的其他哥们儿那样亲切地叫他老白，只会带着哥哥的口气叫他小白。

    可是白宇喜欢他这么叫自己。就像是白宇在朱一龙心中是一个完整的、平等的、重要的人那样，郑重地叫自己的名字。

   白宇扒开他的双腿，让他的腿曲着敞开，吻了吻他的大腿内侧，轻咬了几口，然后开始吞吐他的下体。

    他突然叫出声来，抚着白宇头的那只手略微用力插进白宇的头发里，另一只手不再抓着白宇的衣服，大约是捂住了自己的嘴，因为白宇只能隐约听到他嗯了两声。

   他的硬挺并不很大，白宇吞得很深，时不时地用舌尖挑着顶端，手轻轻地捏着囊袋。不一会，他就忍不住叫了起来，他双手都抓着白宇的头发，并没有抓疼，白宇感到他手有些颤抖。

   那声音浅浅的，断断续续的，呼吸很急促。他的腿开始不安分，白宇搂着他的腿摁住，快速吞吐起来，那人的脚踩着白宇的后背，不停地蹭着。

   不一会儿，他突然双手推拒着白宇的头，双腿像是要踹白宇，“白宇！我快要……”

    白宇被他推着往后撤了些，却还是没有躲过，脸上一片湿热，粘稠的东西从白宇下巴上滴下来。白宇舔了舔嘴角，略带膻腥，却含着重重的信息素，那是朱一龙的味道。白宇一直不能确定那味道的确切名字，只是一直觉得是草木的气息。此时这气息格外厚重，让白宇似乎身处山林，空气不仅清新，还冷冽，就像是这空气不是气体，而是水流，呼啸着，蹦腾着，直穿人心肺。

   白宇直起了上半身，这才看清梦中的朱一龙。

    他此时眼神迷茫，饱含着水雾，嘴唇微微张着，喘着气，胸膛起伏着，双臂无力地垂在两侧。

   白宇想把他融进自己的身体里。

   白宇用手随意抹了抹脸，便俯身，再次吻上了眼前的人。

  这一次，白宇狠狠地咬他的唇，用舌头席卷他的牙齿，他的舌头，他无意识地发着声音，只能被动接受。

   白宇的手往下伸到了他的后穴，那里已经一片湿滑，手指毫不费力地就能插进去。里面很热，很软，不时地有液体冒出来，像是非常欢迎入侵物的到来。白宇另一只手摁着他的肩膀，背后一痛，是那人在抓白宇的后背。白宇深吻了好一阵，那人后穴可容得下三根手指的时候，白宇退了出来，把他翻了身，对准后穴，挺了进去。

   那人短促地尖叫了一声，腰就要沉下去，白宇用手搂着他的腰，缓缓地进入。那里太紧了，白宇进到一半就被夹得生疼，只好用手摸了摸他的前端，俯身吻了吻他的脖子，希望他能放松下来。白宇轻柔地抚摸着他的前端，前端刚发泄过，正软软地渗出液体。白宇对着他的腺体又吻又舔，他渐渐放松了警惕，后穴也不再紧张，白宇趁机顶到深处，不禁发出舒适的赞叹。

   白宇开始动了起来，身下的人也开始发出低吟。白宇忘情地抽插着，从他的脖子吻到肩背，当白宇沿着脊椎往下的时候，对方突然吸了口气，夹了他一下。白宇感到奇怪，便又伸出了舌头，那人突然身体紧绷了，音调高了起来。白宇发现了他奇异的敏感之处，怎么可能放过，一口咬住他的后背，然后不断地舔弄脊椎附近，从上到下，从左到右。

     “啊……别……”那人根本说不出完整的话了，他后穴包裹着白宇，裹得紧紧的，里面的软肉随着白宇的进出摩擦着，也不知道是在推却还是在挽留。他的叫声不像之前那般压抑，此起彼伏地回荡在房间里。他再也支撑不住了，上半身瘫软在床上，只有腰腹部还被白宇的手托着。白宇根本没有放过他，将他的背部弄得一塌糊涂，甚至忘记了抚慰他的前端。然而他的前端早已忍耐不住，不知什么时候就泄了。

    那人双手紧紧地抓着床单，声音了无生气，呢喃着“啊……白宇……”白宇感觉要到了，进出得更快更狠，不久之后就在他体内深处一泄如注，同时一口咬住他的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。身下人已发不出声了，白宇只感到他颤抖不止。

     白宇射过之后便头脑发昏，身体发软。他觉得自己在云端，又觉得自己在水底。他躺在床上，搂着身边的人，身边的人在他臂弯里蹭了蹭，找了个姿势不动了。空气中萦绕着好闻的气味，他的意识渐远，已分不清那是什么味道，只觉得胸腔中充斥着满足的感觉。

 

 

18.

朱一龙醒来的时候，一时不知道自己在哪里。

他感觉腰酸背痛，身上黏糊糊的，乏力得很。头枕着什么软软的东西，肯定不是枕头。脸贴着一片温热的皮肤，耳边响着浅浅的呼吸声。

他猛然想起了昨晚发生了什么事。

白宇昨天不清醒。

他原本真的挣扎了，真的想要逃开的。可是当听到白宇说出“哥哥”两个字的时候，他就像是被什么束缚住了手脚，整个人被钉在那里，什么都做不了。

自那次白宇给他发过“哥哥！哥哥哥哥！”的语音之后，白宇再也没有这么叫过他。可是他真的很想听。他每天睡前都点击那条语音，不停地点，手机迟早会被他戳个洞。

白宇叫了两次，还把头埋在他的颈间撒娇，说着“我好难受。”

朱一龙知道，如果那时他用力地推开白宇，就能逃离那个房间，逃离白宇的家。白宇当时只是压着他，还喝多了，根本没有用蛮力。如果他逃开了，白宇甚至可能都不会记得发生过什么。白宇不清醒。

可是他做不到。

他的脑子很清醒，他还有思维在胡思乱想，他在想白宇这是怎么了，是不是因为发情了所以只是想随便找个人发泄一下，为什么会叫“哥哥”呢，要不是他知道白宇并没有哥哥他甚至会怀疑白宇有恋兄情结，还是说白宇认识什么别的人，会叫别人哥哥……白宇竟然还撒娇，说着“我好难受”，这个样子叫人怎么能忍得住……

这个人可是白宇啊，是朱一龙日思夜想的人。

可是他们上一次见面，白宇刚刚言辞尖锐地拒绝了他。

白宇叫他别等了，说初恋都是没有结果的。还把抑制剂递给他，然后毫不犹豫地离开了。

想到这里朱一龙心里堵堵的。

可是昨天，白宇又联系了他，请他帮忙。朱一龙努力了，他自己都觉得演得好，连自己都要骗了。其实说是演，他也是真的希望自己可以那样与白宇……相处。他与白宇十指紧扣的时候，多么希望那一刻可以一直到天荒地老。

白宇吻上他侧颈的时候，他觉得自己在趁人之危。即便被压住的是自己，但是朱一龙就是有点心虚，他有种是自己先动手的错觉。他觉得自己利用了白宇，在他意识不清的时候，借机享受着这次亲密接触。

白宇吻到他腺体附近的时候，他才感到有点害怕，但是白宇很快就掠过了。他不知道是不是自己的味道对于白宇并没有什么诱惑力。

然后白宇就吻上了他的唇。

朱一龙根本没有想到自己的初吻是在这种场景下发生的。初吻和上床难道不应该是两个阶段的事吗？他幻想过的初吻，应该是在某个私密的浪漫的空间（好吧现在也是在私密空间）……两个人身随心动（好吧反正他们确实是动情了）……然后两个人略带羞涩地缓缓靠近，闭上眼睛，浅浅一吻（好吧现在确实是缓缓的，反正自己是羞涩的）……

白宇全程很温柔，朱一龙很快就硬了，他已经能闻到自己的信息素肆无忌惮地飘散在空气中，与自己的血液一起，叫嚣着，到处乱冲。

然后他的意识渐远，完全忘乎所以地沉浸在这场明知道是错误的纠缠之中。

 

白宇还没有醒，朱一龙不敢动。

他不知道白宇醒来后会怎么样。朱一龙想起昨晚白宇拉他的时候，似乎叫了声“龙哥”。但他不敢确认自己在白宇心中的位置。他隐隐有些奢望，期盼着昨晚白宇拉住他是凭着自己的意愿，期盼着白宇的心门能够为他敞开一条缝，给他一个机会。哪怕是自己一直追逐着白宇，只要不是将他隔绝于千里之外就好，他实在不想就这么与白宇断了联系，一如十年前那样。

这场意外到底是不是一个好的契机，就看白宇醒来后的态度了。

朱一龙躺了好一会儿，还是忍不住侧身面朝着白宇，去看他。朱一龙不敢随意触碰白宇，只好将双臂蜷缩在自己胸前。白宇平躺着，呼吸均匀，手脚大开着，一只手臂正被朱一龙枕着。朱一龙侧躺的角度刚好能近距离看见白宇的嘴唇。白宇的嘴唇天生就红嫩，与下巴上的胡子相得益彰。朱一龙想起白宇说过的玫瑰花刺的事，轻笑了一声。

白宇突然动了，扭动了一下，大概觉得不是很舒服，就转了个身，一手搭在朱一龙身上，面朝着他，这下变成把他抱在怀里了。

朱一龙大气都不敢出，睁大眼睛盯着白宇。

白宇双臂收紧了些，眼皮开了一条缝，脸又靠近了些，又闭上了。片刻之后，白宇突然睁开了眼睛，睁得大大的，眼神聚焦，好不容易才确认了眼前的是什么。

白宇猛然弹起身子，不断往后退，掉下了床，直到靠在了墙边，朱一龙盖着被子，他不好抢，就随手拿了地上不知道是谁的衣服盖住自己的关键部位。

白宇怔了好久没有说话。

朱一龙坐了起来，紧紧地抱着被子，半张脸用被子遮住，紧张地看着白宇。白宇大惊的样子已让他心悬了起来，那样子不带任何正面的情绪。

“龙……龙哥？！你怎么……”朱一龙知道，他想问的肯定是你怎么在这儿。

突然白宇脸色煞白。“我是不是对你用强了？！”

“没！没有……”

白宇不知道在想什么，眼中蒙上了一层雾，脸越发拉长了。

朱一龙觉得自己该解释一下。“你昨晚……好像发情了……我没找到你的抑制剂……我给你倒了杯水，你突然拉着我……”

“我被王少下药了！”白宇愤愤地说着，“对不起……我……我不知道……”

朱一龙万万没想到白宇是被下药了。这一切便有了解释。这一切也斩断了朱一龙最后一点念想。

白宇果然并不喜欢自己。

白宇像是要说什么，可是他几度张口，还是只说了几句对不起。

朱一龙低下头，强忍着不要流下泪，他抱着被子不知道该怎么办。他的脖子后面隐隐作痛，他用手摸了摸，那里有个牙印。他这才意识到空气中不再是两种信息素了，而是一股融合过的新气味。

“龙哥！我不会是……成、成……”

“没有！没有……只是临时标记……没事的……”

朱一龙觉得两个人这样僵持着也不是个事儿，就开口说：“没事的，小白，这不是什么大不了的事。我想去洗个澡。”

朱一龙下床先捡了地上的裤子套上，上衣怎么也找不到，瞅了瞅白宇，他盖在身上的衣服有点眼熟……

白宇意识到了，他迅速地也套上了自己的裤子，拿着那件衣服并没有递过来，那件衣服已经皱得不行了。

“那个……龙哥，你洗完了还是穿我的睡衣吧……”说着便翻出上次朱一龙穿过的那件，给了朱一龙。

朱一龙不敢看白宇，拿了衣服就往浴室走。他觉得后面隐隐作痛，像失禁一般有液体流出来。可是他管不了那么多，赶忙进了浴室关上门。

 

 

白宇醒来的时候只觉得周身舒爽至极，皮肤虽然有些黏黏的不够干爽，但是这一点也不影响他只想窝在被子里躺着的心情。他右手有些麻，动不了，就翻了个身，好像抱住了什么东西。他实在不想起来，就眯眼看了看，模模糊糊地一双大眼睛。他以为还在做梦，可是肢体的触碰那么真实。他就张开眼仔细看了看。

是朱一龙的脸，靠得特别近，一动不动地看着自己。

白宇消化了一会儿才确认这就是他本人。

白宇猛然弹起身子，赶忙往后退，不小心掉下了床，直到背抵住了冰凉的墙。朱一龙盖着被子，他不好抢，就随手拿了地上不知道是谁的衣服盖住自己的关键部位。

白宇不敢相信真实的朱一龙正躺在自己的床上。他紧紧地抱着被子，半张脸用被子遮住，显然十分紧张。

 “龙……龙哥？！你怎么……”白宇不知道他为什么会在这儿，朱一龙明明昨晚就应该离开了。

难道昨晚自己并不是在做梦？！朱一龙怎么会跟他…… “我是不是对你用强了？！”

“没！没有……”

白宇想，还好，自己至少没有强迫他……可是不是强迫的话，怎么会……

 “你昨晚……好像发情了……我没找到你的抑制剂……我给你倒了杯水，你突然拉着我……”

“我被王少下药了！”白宇愤愤地说着，“对不起……我……我不知道……”

白宇想要解释自己也是身不由己，完全没有故意占朱一龙便宜的意思。原来他以为自己刚好进入了发情期，为自己找药，还帮自己倒水……恐怕昨晚自己以为看到的是虚幻，所以有些放肆，拉着人不放，朱一龙见自己难受，怕自己一个人发情不好度过……

那这与强迫又有什么分别。

他的龙哥从来心软，喜欢为别人考虑，为了帮别人自己受伤也在所不惜。

白宇不知道该说什么了，他不能在此时说出自己的爱恋，也不能说自己昨晚到底是出于什么原因而失控。

他只能不断地说着对不起。

朱一龙低着头，手抚着脖子后面，很失落的样子，白宇似乎闻到了绝望的味道。味道？味道不对！

“龙哥！我不会是……成、成……”他不会是在朱一龙的生殖腔里成结了吧？！

“没有！没有……只是临时标记……没事的……”

白宇简直要捂着自己的心脏了，还好他还没有铸下大错。要是成了结，一切都无法挽回了……

朱一龙下了床开始穿衣服。白宇这才看清朱一龙身上全是深深浅浅的痕迹，脖子上全是吻痕，背上更是一塌糊涂。连腰腹和大腿根……

非礼勿视……非礼勿视……

“没事的，小白，这不是什么大不了的事。我想先洗个澡。”

白宇万分心疼他朱一龙。在这样的情况下，明明朱一龙才是受害的哪一个，偏偏还安慰着自己……

朱一龙停手了，看了看白宇。

白宇意识到朱一龙在看自己身上的衣服，这好像不是自己的衣服……他迅速地套上了自己的裤子，刚想把衣服递过去，却发现那件衣服已经皱得不行了。

“那个……龙哥，你洗完了还是穿我的睡衣吧……”白宇翻出上次朱一龙穿过的那件，给了朱一龙。

朱一龙没有看白宇，拿了衣服就往浴室走。

朱一龙关上了浴室的门。白宇把头抵在墙上，一拳打在墙上。

朱一龙果真并不喜欢自己。

刚才那伤心的样子，即便是不用味道，看也看得出来。哪怕昨晚朱一龙是半推半就地与他发生关系，现在恐怕也已经后悔了。

白宇痛恨自己怎么能做出这样的事。朱一龙心里有彭冠英，两个人就算没有在一起，但上次朱一龙刚刚明确地表明要等彭冠英。白宇怎么能在这种时候插进来。就算他放不下朱一龙，也该在其身后守着，应该保持礼貌的距离，而不是像现在这样……

白宇向来觉得，一个男人最基本的尊严，不就是让自己心尖上的人平平安安吗。可是白宇如今亲手伤害了朱一龙，还是以Alpha的身份。

白宇成了自己最痛恨的那种人。朱一龙不会怨怼白宇，只会怨怼他自己。朱一龙什么都不会说，甚至会安慰白宇，说着这不是什么大不了的事。

这怎么能算是没什么大不了的事呢？

白宇的上衣同样不能穿了，裤子也怪怪的，他只好又脱了，换上自己的睡衣。他不知道自己还能做什么来弥补这一切。等会朱一龙出来了，他该说什么？该做什么？朱一龙一定会想回家，他该挽留吗？是不是该照顾一下？白宇从走路的姿势看出来朱一龙身体一定非常不舒服。他最终决定先弄点吃的，朱一龙一定累坏了。

白宇刚打开冰箱，就有人敲门。白宇看了看表，十点多，他不知道这个时候谁会来找他。等等，今天是星期几来着？工作日吗？

门外是一脸焦急的张若昀。

“老白！你今天怎么没去上班！你知不知道出大事了！今天一早王氏就联系我们说项目搁置，他们不会再投后期资金了！我问了对方到底是哪里有问题，对方态度冷淡，什么都不肯说，只是表了态说不想再合作！咱们当时为了王氏注资签的可不是全款合同！他们现在要撤咱们一点办法也没有！昨天你们到底谈了什么？王少后来怎么了？怎么其他同事说昨晚散场的时候大家都挺正常啊？他们还说见到你的爱人了，是个粘人又可爱的Omega！你小子什么时候谈的恋爱？他们还说那人我见过！我什么时候见过……”

张若昀住了口，嘴巴张得大大的，看向白宇身后。

白宇转头一看，是朱一龙恰巧从浴室出来，见了门口的人也愣住了。朱一龙此刻穿着白宇的睡衣，那睡衣是V字领，朱一龙的脖子和锁骨展露无遗，上面全是吻痕……

朱一龙脸颊瞬间红了，看向白宇。

白宇也不知道该怎么解释，他看看张若昀，后者已经收了目光，看向白宇。

白宇觉得自己似乎都能看见张若昀头上的黑人问号了。

“嗯……那个……”白宇觉得自己必须要说点什么了。

“嫂子！”张若昀大声喊着，另外两人震惊不已。

“不是……那个……”朱一龙脸更红了，一直红到耳朵。白宇觉得自己似乎都能看见朱一龙的否认三连了。

“老张……那个……你先回去……”

“嫂子！抱歉打扰到你们了！可是我们公司现在情况紧急！生死存亡！跪求把白宇借给我们！”

“啊……那个……你们忙……我先回去了……”

“不用！老张你先回去吧，我晚点就去公司。龙哥，你等着我，我冲一下马上出来，我送你回去。”

白宇快速地冲洗了一下，换了衣服出来，张若昀坐在沙发上，朱一龙却不见踪影了。

“他人呢？”

“回去了。我劝不住，硬是穿着他那套皱不拉几的衣服走了，也不怕路人侧目。”

白宇早该想到的。朱一龙怎么会等他。

“我说老白啊，你们俩怎么回事啊？这是成了？可是我怎么看着你们俩情绪都不对啊？昨天那个所谓的你的爱人就是他？”

白宇根本不想多说。他此刻脑子一片混乱。原本他也不知道该跟朱一龙说些什么，回去了也好，好好休息，等他们都冷静一下再说。

而现在公司的事又迫在眉睫，白宇不可能放着一众兄弟不顾。

“走吧，咱们去公司。”

张若昀见白宇面色凝重，不肯解释，便也不再多说。

 

 

20.

     接下来几天白宇忙得根本脚不沾地。

     王氏根本不理睬白宇公司的任何诉求，哪怕白宇低声下气地说怎么修改都行。白宇去王氏集团的时候，还恰巧遇见了王少，王少一脸得意与嘲讽，斜着眼扫了扫白宇，扬着头走了。

     白宇知道项目的事恐怕就是王少公报私仇。王少之前或许是对白宇一时兴起，但如今，绝对就是想看白宇狼狈不堪。这个项目此时撤资，王氏虽然有损失，但是根本算不上什么大问题。更何况也只是表面上说是暂停观望，王氏拖得起，白宇公司却拖不起。游戏项目本来就寿命不长，时机非常重要，若是一拖再拖，只有坏处。尤其是白宇公司刚刚起步，为了这次合作大半年的精力都投在上面，此时搁浅，不仅人员心血化为乌有，公司的资源还会衔接不上。

     白宇又详细看了合同，王氏的举动确实不涉及任何违约。更糟的是已经完成的部分白宇公司无法随意处置。王氏起初不仅投了钱，也赞助了些许技术，这其中涉及一些知识产权的问题，白宇不可能不经王氏同意就把这个项目卖了。

     如今唯一的办法就是再找其他投资方补一些资金，这一点合同上倒是没有限制。只是白宇见了几个客户，结果都不好。有的是担心白宇公司与王氏合作的好好怎么中途另找投资是不是项目有什么隐性问题，有的是听说白宇与王少心有嫌隙不敢得罪王少而婉拒。

     白宇觉得这五六天简直比五六年还煎熬。他白天奔波于各方，晚上根本睡不着，整夜整夜地翻看自己开发的游戏项目，越看越心痛。

     没想到事情突然有了转机。

     王氏长子突然联系了白宇。他亲自来了白宇公司，与白宇一对一地在会客室里详谈。

      王氏长子首先表达了歉意，说自己前阵子急事出国，很多事情来不及安排，影响了项目的进展。他表示王氏还会对项目继续注资，并且由自己亲自负责，不会再假他人之手，甚至还表示希望今后双方能够长期合作。

     接着他说起自己不争气的弟弟，没有明说，只说自己已经了解了最近发生了什么事，为弟弟带来的麻烦道歉，并且表示弟弟不会再跑出来添乱了。

     白宇对王氏长子姿态如此之低有些惊讶，但是此事有了圆满的解决自然是十分值得高兴的事情。

      两人又对于接下来的项目合作进行了一些安排，走之前，白宇忍不住问了对方为什么这么看重自己的公司。

    王氏长子说：“我想要扶持小微企业进军新兴市场当然是原因之一，不过选中你，除了项目本身亮眼之外，还源于你个人。我早听说你从毕业就开始创业，发展到今日除了团队新成员，当年跟你一起奋斗的人竟然一个都没走，哪怕是最近出现了危机，你们公司也没有一个人有怨言。我想你这人肯定与众不同，不仅有人格魅力，看人肯定也很准。跟你这样的人合作，我既放心，又期待。”说着还与白宇郑重地握了握手。

    白宇听了，心中无比妥帖。

     晚些时候张若昀还兴奋跟他分享搜罗来的消息。原来前阵子王老爷子确实是急病，不过不是什么大病，现在只是在国外休养。王老爷子听说这期间小儿子在国内乱来，大发雷霆，已经把王少召到自己身边看着，如今王氏就是王氏长子说得算了。

     “王老爷子虽然身体没什么大碍，但是估计已经生了退居幕后的心思。这王氏长子又是个能干的，之前王氏都是在传统产业发展，如今他想在新兴产业发力，看来也是想闯出自己的一片天。”张若昀说着手搭在白宇肩上，“我说老白啊，你看这王氏的资金不仅来了还追加了，这个项目肯定很快就没问题了，年底奖金能不能翻倍啊？”

     白宇看着张若昀吊儿郎当的样子，莞尔一笑，说着，你们好好干，三倍都行，众人欢呼。

    危机已然解除，工作又可以照常推进。白宇安排好诸事，便回家连睡了十几个小时。他实在是累极了，身体和精神终于都能得到完全放松的休息。   

    再醒来时已是第二天中午了。

    白宇神清气爽，肚子饿瘪了，翻翻冰箱空空如也，便准备出门吃饭。

    他下楼想要就近随便找家店。旁边新开了一家火锅店，门口摆着一排花篮，大大的广告牌写着打折活动。白宇经过的时候扫了两眼，好像是成都的品牌来这里开的连锁店，估计比较正宗，龙哥一定喜欢。

   龙哥？

    白宇想起了什么了不得的事。

    他是不是把龙哥的事情忘记了？

    白宇在心底把自己骂了千百遍。

   白宇进了一家沙县小吃，点了一碗炒米粉，然后就盯着手机上朱一龙的电话发呆。

    自上次之后两个人并没有再联系。白宇忙得脱不开身，朱一龙也没来任何消息。

   白宇觉得自己该见见朱一龙。上次的事两个人都尴尬，什么也没说清楚。朱一龙急匆匆地走了，也不知道身体怎么样。

   白宇吃了两口米粉，决定现在就打电话。公司的事已经告一段落，是时候面对私事了。

    电话一下子就接通了，白宇的心狂跳起来。他其实还没想好跟朱一龙说什么，只是觉得自己必须说点什么。

“喂？”朱一龙的声音有点闷闷的。

“龙哥？嗯……我是白宇”

“嗯，小白。”

“龙哥你……晚上有空吗？咱们一起吃晚饭吧，你下班我去接你。”

“我……在家呢。”

“在家？你休假了？”

“……嗯。”

白宇觉得朱一龙声音怪怪的，有气无力的。

“龙哥你是不是生病了。”

“也……没有，就是在家休息休息。”

白宇更觉得奇怪，朱一龙向来是个模范员工，从来不随意请假。难道是感冒了之类的？可是这大夏天的……

“那……你吃饭了吗？”

“我……在吃呢。”白宇听见电话里传来倒水的声音。

“龙哥你是不是在吃泡面？！”倒水的声音停了。

“你把泡面倒了吧，我带饭给你，我现在就去你家，你等着我。”

白宇几乎能确定，朱一龙身体不舒服，休假在家，正要吃泡面。

白宇叫店家把剩下的大半米粉打了包，又去了隔壁粤菜馆买了粥和两道腊味，正是午饭时间，点别的热菜要等很久，可白宇想快点去朱一龙那里。

白宇也不知道朱一龙生了什么病，只胡乱买了两盒感冒药和消炎药，就打车赶往朱一龙家。

 

 

21.

    白宇说要来的时候，朱一龙是有点慌的。

    倒不是一周前的事情叫他难堪，那毕竟是个意外，事已至此，也没有产生什么不可挽回的后果，朱一龙选择忘记这件事。他已彻底了解了白宇的心，并且上次离开的时候白宇明显工作上出了棘手的事情需要处理，不再往来对两人来说是最好的选择。至少短期不再往来。

    朱一龙硬着头皮顶着复合信息素上了一周的班，同事们都十分诧异，甚至有人恭喜他，他只好沉默不语。还好，临时标记一周内就会消散，不会留下任何痕迹。

    然而昨天朱一龙感觉身体不太对头。他的气息已经回到了纯净的状态，却不再是淡淡的若隐若现的，而是在不断往外扩散。朱一龙以为自己发情期到了，他的发情期一向不准。所以他昨晚吃了抑制剂。

    可是今早，信息素并没有变淡，他还发起热来，额头有点烫，身上却冷飕飕的。这根本不像是感冒，大夏天的他也没吹过凉风，怎么会感冒，再说哪有感冒会影响信息素的。他只好请了假，在家待着。他身上懒洋洋的没什么力气，又翻来覆去睡不着，在床上赖到中午才起来，肚子饿了，就准备泡面。

   然后白宇的电话就打来了。

    他还没有想好要跟白宇说什么，他有些不敢面对白宇，他怕白宇不想见他。不过白宇只是说要吃饭见一面，言语中带着些许轻快，大约是工作的事情已经解决。也许白宇又想郑重跟他道歉，也许白宇想通了要跟他回到普通朋友的关系，好吧，也谈不上回到，他们自始至终都只是朋友关系。

   不过白宇一下子猜到朱一龙正在泡面，立刻说是要赶来，朱一龙就有点慌了。

   与白宇见面或许没什么大不了，可是他现在的身体状态不好，信息素有点浓……以这番样子见白宇，只会让原本尴尬的两人更加无所适从。

   朱一龙赶忙又吞了一片抑制剂。

   他期望着这片抑制剂能够赶快起效，消了他的气味和他脸上不自然的潮红。

  不久白宇就到了，手上提着大包小包的。

    白宇进来的时候愣了愣，靠着门没有马上换鞋，支支吾吾地说：“龙哥……你是不是……发……”

   “不是不是……我刚刚吃过抑制剂了！”

   白宇有些犹豫，还是进了门，把袋子都放在桌子上，一个个拆开了。“龙哥你感冒了吗？怎么穿这么多，也没开空调啊。你要是感冒了我买了点药……”

   “啊……应该没有感冒吧……”

   白宇对他的话有些狐疑，端详了一下，又问：“你量过体温了么？”

   “我家没有体温计。”

   白宇停了手，走到朱一龙跟前，停顿了一下，还是缓缓摸上了朱一龙的额头。

   那手大大的，真舒服。

   “温度有点高，至少是低烧。你还觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

   “我……还好……”

   白宇把他叫到桌子前，说是先吃饭。

   “我给你买了粥和腊味，来不及买别的热菜，你凑合着先吃点吧。”白宇说着，把东西都铺开，自己开了一份炒河粉也吃了起来。

   他们安静地吃了好一阵子。

   朱一龙觉得头有点晕，肚子确实是饿的，却没什么胃口，小口地喝着粥。

   “你……工作上的事解决了么？”

   “已经解决了，都没问题了。是跟王氏合作的事。说起来还要谢谢龙哥上次帮我……”白宇原本说到工作的时候笑了，很开心的样子，看来解决的很圆满，但是说到后面一句，脸上一滞，又低头猛吃两口。

   朱一龙知道他是想起两人上次……不该发生的事。

   “解决了就好。”

   白宇吃得快，朱一龙胃口不佳，粥只喝了一半，腊味也没动几口。

“龙哥，不合口味吗？”

“没有，我只是……不太吃得下。”

白宇把剩下的腊味放进冰箱，收拾了桌子。朱一龙也不知道该干什么，也不知道该说什么，仍是坐在椅子上。白宇拿壶烧了水。

“龙哥，你的药不会是过期了吧，好像……不太管用？”

朱一龙这才意识到，自己的信息素丝毫没有变淡。

“不会的，我买了没多久。照理说不应该啊，我昨天也吃了……”

“你昨天也吃了抑制剂？！”

白宇声音拔高，有点着急。

“嗯……所以不应该……”

“你连续两天都吃了抑制剂？这不正常，而且你现在……你该去医院看看。”

“应该没事的……不用去……”

“你不是有个学长就是医生吗？要不你咨询他一下？”

“翟天临是神经外科的，而且他最近有个国际会议，不在国内。”

“我现在就带你去医院。”

白宇不再听朱一龙的推脱，拉起他就出了门。

路上两个人回头率有点高，毕竟一个闻起来正在发情的Omega和一个Alpha走在一起，大夏天穿得有点格格不入，脸也红红的，要不是白宇看起来一本正经的还对朱一龙照顾有加，可能会有路人以为白宇把朱一龙挟持了……

出租车上，白宇问起朱一龙最近有没有跟彭冠英联系。朱一龙有些奇怪他为什么突然问起彭冠英。

“也没怎么联系，他在山里，信号不是很好，而且也忙，没什么空。”

“他什么时候回来？”

“不知道，他没说，不过他接的工作从来都是慢工出细活，每次没有两三个月是不会回来的。”

白宇面色更加凝重了。

到了医院，白宇给朱一龙挂了Omega专科的急诊，不怎么用排队。一开门，坐着的医生正是杨蓉。

 

 

 

 

 

22.

三人对此次相遇都没有料到。

“蓉姐，我原本是想去楼上找你的，但是估计普科要排很久的队就没上去，没想到在这儿遇见你。”

“哦，我刚好今天轮到坐急诊的班。你们这是？”

“是他不舒服，这是朱一龙，你也见过的。”白宇把朱一龙推到桌子前坐下。

“确实……你们什么时候……”杨蓉探究的眼神在两人之间徘徊。

“那个……蓉姐，你快帮他看看，他身体不大对劲。”白宇知道此时并不是叙旧的好时候，简单地描述了一下朱一龙的状况。

“连吃了两天抑制剂还不起效确实很不寻常。看表面症状是类似于发情期状态。你先做个信息素检测吧，我看看指标再说。”

两人又去做了检测。期间白宇还安慰朱一龙：“蓉姐就是Omega专科的，专业没的说，不会有事的。”朱一龙一直不说话。他被白宇拉来医院已是不太情愿，遇见认识的人更让他紧张。

杨蓉看了指标，询问朱一龙。

“上次性生活什么时候？”

“一周前。”

“平时性生活多久一次？”

“没有……”

“第一次性行为在什么时候？”

“一周前……”朱一龙回答的声音越来越小，头也越来越往下埋。白宇站在他身后，看不见他的脸，但是瞧得见他红红的耳朵

所以我是龙哥第一个（目前也是唯一的一个）男人？白宇心里雀跃起来。带着罪恶感，但是还是很雀跃。

杨蓉根本没眼看白宇，那翘尾巴的样子太过明显了啊喂！

“那你平时是怎么度过发情期的？”

“吃抑制剂。”

“发情期多久一次？”

“不是很准，有时候三个月，有时候半年才来一次。”

“从你的检测单来看，Omega信息素含量很高，照你说的昨天今天都吃过抑制剂来看，这个数据非常异常，鉴于你以前发情期就不规律，性生活很少（其实基本就是没有啊喂！），虽然上一次性行为已经过了一周体内没有Alpha信息素残留，但是可能恰恰是这个诱发了你体内堆积的O信息素爆发，加上你吃了这么多年抑制剂应该是渐渐产生抗药性了，像你这种身体一直没有中和过A信息素的O是非常罕见的，说实话我觉得你身体到现在才出问题都算是老天爷眷顾的。不过还不算严重，打两针人工A信息素，回去好好休养就能解决。”

杨蓉正准备开单子写医嘱，朱一龙终于主动开口了：“嗯那个……我对人工信息素过敏，没办法注射，请问有别的方法吗？”

啥？过敏可是千万分之一的概率诶！不仅天生性冷淡还过敏！你真的是活人而不是我们大学橱窗里的标本吗？杨蓉内心的小人吵闹着，同时努力维持着面色不动。

“那个……杨医生，蓉大美女，龙哥他这样的情况还有什么解决办法吗？”

“有啊，你再跟他来一发就行了。”

啊？杨蓉似乎都能看见两个人头上飘着一句“你是怎么知道？”

这都看不出来就出鬼了。

“他这说白了就是太久没有性生活了体内Omega信息素一直得不到中和，偏偏吃药不管用针又不能打，那就和Alpha来一发就行了。”

“那个……临时标记行吗。”

“恐怕不管用，他这次可不是一般的发情期，是身体有点反噬，得不到足够的A信息素怕是很难度过。”

“是一定要……彻底标记吗？”

“也不是，只是缓解的话也不一定要进生殖腔，体液交换应该也可以，但是只咬腺体肯定是不够的，那样的信息素交换量太少了。”

 “那要是一直不管会怎么样？”朱一龙问。

“会一直现在这个状态，发烧，持续释放信息素。结果严重到什么地步我也不知道，你这种病例我们以前从来没有遇见过，毕竟又不是绝症，来一发这么简单的事，这年头哪有O找不到对象的。我劝你别这样太久，会有一天身体吃不消的。”

朱一龙沉默不语，他双手紧握放在腿上，低头不知道在想什么。

白宇也不再说话了。他手扶着朱一龙的椅背。他其实想拍拍朱一龙的肩膀安慰他，但是觉得好像有点不妥。

如今这样的局面甚至可以说就是白宇造成的，如果一周前他们没有……朱一龙可能就不会……

“白宇你出去一下，我跟他说两句。”

白宇不知道杨蓉想说什么，不过还是出了诊室等在了门口。

杨蓉斟酌了一下才开口。

“白宇这个人外表看上去大大咧咧、外向洒脱，其实内心十分细腻。当年我们读大学的时候，我也算是在学校里混得风生水起，那时候大家都把我当女强人，可我有时候也会累，也会想要被照顾，想要躲在别人身后。白宇那时候是比我小四岁的小学弟，不知怎么察觉出来我状态不对，私下里跟我说：‘蓉姐，虽然你比我大，但是我觉得你天生丽质，要是我有你这么个好妹妹就好了，蓉妹你看我胡子拉碴的像不像大叔，要不你叫我宇叔呗。你要是有什么需要，随时来找宇叔，在下定当赴汤蹈火、万死不辞！’我知道他是在安慰我，忍不住在他面前哭得稀里哗啦，他也不多说什么，由着我把他衣服都哭脏了。后来我毕业的时候跟他表白了，他说他把我当成非常重要的朋友，祝我早日找到生命里的另一半。他这人，总是对别人那么好，却又时刻懂得分寸。我不知道你们之间发生了什么事，我只是想说，他对你不是一般的上心，他这么好的人，你可千万别错失了。”

朱一龙听了这话并没有得到鼓励的样子，他更加失落了。白宇确实上心，原因却不是源于喜欢，是因为他以为这一切都是他的错。朱一龙决绝地说道：“是啊，他对朋友一直细致周到的，只要别人开口，他总是竭尽全力。所以我更不能仗着他的好束缚了他，那样对他不公平。一旦他觉得这是他的责任和义务，他就会压抑自己原本的内心想法，一直怀着愧疚之心，负责到底，。”

朱一龙不等杨蓉再说什么，道了谢，转身出去了。

 

 

23.

回去的路上两个人谁都没有说话。

白宇很想问朱一龙杨蓉到底跟他说了什么，因为此时的朱一龙脸色更加阴沉。可是他还是什么都没有问。

朱一龙开了自家房门，堵在门口，并没有让白宇进去。

“小白，你回去吧。”

“龙哥！”

“你不用管我，我没事，我休个假在家休息休息就好了。反正以前都没事的。”

“可是这次不一样！要不然我……”

“不用！你不用管我！这件事到此为止了，你不要多想。”

“可是上次我们……”

“上次是你想要！不是我！”朱一龙不知怎么了，突然大发雷霆，喊声在楼道里回荡着。

“这次我也想要！”白宇一手抓住了朱一龙的手腕。

朱一龙用力甩开了。“你别自欺欺人了，我不用你可怜我！”

“我不是在可怜你……”白宇不知道还能说什么了。朱一龙进了门，这就要把白宇关在门外了。

白宇一手抵着门，下定决心，问道：“你一定要这么固执吗？你就这么等着有什么意思？”

朱一龙眼睛红红的，泪水在眼眶里打转。“我就是这么固执。这是我唯一还能坚守的东西了。”然后那扇门就关上了。

白宇在楼道里坐了很久。刚才朱一龙的样子砸进他心里，叫他一步也走不动。

白宇不知道朱一龙对彭冠英情深至此。朱一龙显然对上一次两人发生关系的事极度后悔。他觉得这不仅对不起自己的心，对不起彭冠英，也同样对不起白宇。他甚至不能再接受白宇帮他度过这次难关，在他的身体已经毫无退路的情况之下。

在医院的时候白宇还对原来自己是朱一龙第一个（目前也是唯一的一个）男人沾沾自喜，可现在白宇恨不得给自己两拳，这一切都是白宇造成的。

是白宇亲手把朱一龙推入深渊。

朱一龙说这是他唯一还能坚守的东西。他想坚守的，显然就是对彭冠英的爱，哪怕这爱得不到回应，哪怕这爱可能这辈子都没有结果，他也愿意等，以毁灭自己为代价。他不愿意与自己不爱的人再产生肉体上的关系，哪怕这可以救他。

白宇也何尝不是这样。他也愿意等，他也愿意就这么陪着朱一龙，哪怕是看着他对另一个人一往情深。

可是朱一龙的身体等不起了。

白宇恨不得能够变身成彭冠英，假冒彭冠英，即使朱一龙会恨自己。可是白宇没有这样的魔法。

朱一龙想要的是彭冠英。

那白宇就帮他把彭冠英找来。绑也要绑过来。只要彭冠英来，朱一龙一定不会拒绝的。

白宇突然觉得找彭冠英是唯一可以解决这一切的办法。即便是彭冠英不喜欢朱一龙，只要说清楚朱一龙如今身陷险境，彭冠英至少是他多年好友，不会不顾他的性命与健康的。只要他们……朱一龙就会好起来的。

白宇甚至可以跟彭冠英商量好，让彭冠英假装……假装喜欢朱一龙，然后……

或许，彭冠英也是有些喜欢朱一龙的。

白宇想到这里，心脏刺痛，他已经在幻想那个画面了。彭冠英把朱一龙抱在怀里，朱一龙高兴地笑着，彭冠英会像上一次白宇做的那样，会知道朱一龙所有的敏感点……

白宇不仅心痛，他觉得浑身都痛，在这35度的大热天，他仿佛身处在冰窖里，寒气侵蚀着他周身每一个角落。

可是白宇想清楚了，他要找彭冠英。

他先是给彭冠英打了电话，提示对方已关机。彭冠英现在根本不在本地。

他想起来朱一龙之前说过彭冠英这次出差的地方是隔壁某省的一座山上，很难联系得到。他翻看了彭冠英的朋友圈，恰好在三周前发了照片，还标了地点。好了，现在白宇知道彭冠英具体在哪座鸟不拉屎的山上了。

白宇立刻定了去当地最近的机票，打车去了机场。

途中他查了一下，那座山并不是旅游胜地，整座山上只有三家旅店。好极了。

白宇什么都没来得及带，只在机场买了个手机充电器，就上了飞机。

到了当地已经是后半夜了，白宇打了车到了镇上，又坐了大巴颠簸了两个小时，终于到了山脚下。这时已经是清晨六点多了。

总共三家旅馆，白宇运气很好，找到第三家的时候就问到确实有一个团队在此采风。好极了。

山上温度低，白宇只穿了T恤牛仔裤，在冷风中瑟瑟发抖。可是他不在意。他跟前台说他有非常重要的事情需要找彭冠英，对方现在关机，麻烦前台打彭冠英房间的座机。前台将信将疑，但是看白宇的样子狼狈得很，看起来一脸焦急，也不像是骗子，还是拿起了电话。

彭冠英肯定在睡觉，电话过了很久才接通。

白宇深吸一口气，说：“彭冠英，我是白宇，我现在就在你旅馆楼下，我有很重要的事情跟你说。”

电话那一头安静了很久，然后是带着怒气与讶异的一声“啥？”

彭冠英很快就下来了，揉着眼睛，头发像鸡窝，睡衣也没有换，穿着拖鞋。他看见白宇的时候脚步还停顿了一下，眼睛上下扫射白宇，嘴巴张得像鸡蛋那么大。

两个人借了旅馆还没开始营业的餐厅，坐了下来。

白宇一时不知道该从何说起，先是盯了一阵彭冠英。说实话他现在想把彭冠英撕碎了。

彭冠英被他盯得发毛，先开口了。

“那个……你怎么来这儿了？”

“你手机一直关机。”

“我之前刚连续工作了十几个小时，手机早没电了，昨天一回来就睡了，也没来得及充电，刚被你叫醒。等等，你一直联系不上我所以过来了？出什么事了？是一龙出事了吗？”

“是，我是因为龙哥所以来找你的。”

彭冠英更加疑惑了。“他出什么事了导致你这个样子非要来找我？”

白宇显然是没做任何准备就直接过来的，他现在就像一个刚在网吧熬了通宵双眼通红回到宿舍门口才发现自己没带钥匙并且身无分文的倒霉学生。彭冠英想不通朱一龙就算出了再大的事又能跟白宇来找他有什么联系。

白宇没有马上回答，他的目光里有火，似乎要将彭冠英烧穿一个洞。

白宇深吸了一口气，身子向前倾了倾。

“你喜欢龙哥吗？”

“啊？”

“你知不知道他一直暗恋你？”

“啥？”

 

 

24.

“你喜欢龙哥吗？”

“啊？”

“你知不知道他一直暗恋你？”

“啥？”

“他现在非常需要你。”

什么玩意儿？彭冠英已经连啊都问不出口了，他现在心里有一万头草泥马奔腾而过。他怀疑白宇是不是疯了，要不然就是自己疯了，还在做梦。

“你喜不喜欢他不要紧，他现在情况很不好。”白宇简单地向彭冠英说明了一下朱一龙的身体状况。

“等等，你的意思是一龙现在需要跟一个Alpha上床？那你大老远地来找我干嘛？？？你跟他不就行了吗？？？？？”

“可是他心里只有你。”

“啊？”

“我问过他，他不愿意……他暗恋你很久了，他心里除了你谁也放不下，他愿意一直等你……可是他现在身体等不了，你能不能……能不能现在回去……去跟他……你就当救他一命……最好能骗他说你也喜欢他，不然我怕他……”

“等等等等，你等等，你是怎么问的？他自己亲口说他喜欢我要等我？”

“我问他是不是一直对初恋念念不忘，他承认了，我还说了叫他别等了初恋都是没有结果的，但是他执意要等……其实我们之前……但是他这次、他不愿意……”白宇说不出口自己和朱一龙上过床的事，他不想让彭冠英对朱一龙有任何不好的印象。

彭冠英已经彻底蒙了，他觉得白宇说得不是普通话，他根本听不懂。

“那个你先停一下，你让我捋一捋。一龙说他一直喜欢着自己的初恋，是不是？”

“是。”

“你觉得他的初恋是我，对不对？”

“对。”

“你们两个对话的全程没有提任何名字对么？”

“对。”

“那你怎么知道他的初恋就是我？”

“他曾经说起过，他的初恋是个又高又帅的Alpha，跟他同龄，篮球打得很好。他身边的人就那么几个，不是你能是谁？”

“他什么时候说的这话？”

“在我们今年重逢的那天，一帮人玩真心话他抽到牌说的。”

彭冠英像在看傻子一样看着白宇。

“所以你以为他的初恋就是我，然后劝他不要再继续等初恋了？

“是……”

“然后他跟你表示说要继续等？”  
“对……”

“然后他这次身体有恙，你愿意献身，可是他不愿意？”

“是……他……我说了我愿意帮他，可他……还是固执地要继续等……”

“你以为他在等我？所以你就来找我了？”

“对……现在没有别的办法了……这一切都是我的错，要不是之前我……”

“你打住，之前发生什么已经根本不重要了。我就问你一句，你是喜欢他的，对吧？”

白宇没有迅速回答。他不知道自己的心意该不该在此时说出来，在情敌面前。不过他转念一想，恐怕彭冠英早有察觉。

 “是，我喜欢他。”白宇叹了口气，“所以我希望他好好的，不要受任何的苦。现在只有你能帮他，他不接受任何其他的人，算我求求你……”

彭冠英抬手示意白宇不要再说了，陷入沉思。

白宇以为彭冠英在考虑要不要回去帮朱一龙。他僵直了身子，等着，像等了一万年那么久。

白宇料想彭冠英一定会答应，他就这么等着一个注定让他心痛不已的判决。

 

但是彭冠英一开口却说起了别的事。

      他说：“其实大学毕业的时候，我曾经觉得，或许我跟一龙在一起就挺好的。我们认识多年了，我一直没遇见什么喜欢的人，他也没有，我是A，他是O，原本我就习惯了照顾他，我们似乎就该在一起的，他这个人腼腆又不喜社交，说不定他还一直等我表白呢。所以那时我就直接跟他说了，我说一龙，我一直单着，你也一直单着，要不咱俩一起过得了。一龙原本以为我在开玩笑，我就一直看着他，他终于意识到我是在认真等待他的回答。他想了很久，然后第一次跟我说起了他初恋的故事。说起来好笑，我俩一直是同学，大学也是同校，我竟然从来都不知道他还有个初恋。他开始说，说得很慢。他说在我们高三的那年，在他刚刚分化，而我开始像个老母鸡护鸡仔一样总是自顾自地护着他的时候，他那时不想被护着，他有他想做的事情，可是身边没有人允许。有一天我们吵架了，他很生气，跑到家附近的旧篮球场，一个人不停地投篮。然后，他遇见了一个人，那个人跟他一样高，留着可笑的小胡子，穿着另一片区学校的校服，就像是不知从哪里飘来的一样，就这么神奇地出现了。那个人完全不在意他是个O，或者说根本没有意识到他是O有什么问题，跟他打了很久的篮球。那个人篮球打得很好，他完全打不过，一直输。但是当他再站起来跃跃欲试的时候，那个人没有一次嘲讽或者拒绝，还是会很认真地与他对抗。最后他们打得精疲力尽了，天都黑了，就一起聊天。原来那个人也是得不到身边人的理解，临时起意跑了出来。他们聊到很晚，聊到他家里人打电话不得不回家。他们约好下次有机会再一起打球。可是他一回家就生病在医院躺了一个月，然后又不得不复习高考一个月，好不容易考完了他天天去旧球场守着，却再也没有等到那个人。他不知道那个人在哪里，也不知道那个人有没有来找过他。他甚至有时候会想，那一天是真实存在过的吗？他其实不确定那个人能不能算作是初恋，因为那一切就像流星，稍纵即逝而又美好得让人不敢相信。他说到这里时，眼中闪烁，像是在看着什么闪耀的东西，又像是什么都没在看只是在回忆。我问他：所以你是在等他吗？你真的觉得你们总有一天还会再见吗？他告诉我说不是的，他不是故意在等什么或是期盼什么，也许遇见过就够了。可也恰恰是遇见过了这样一个人，别的人就再也没有进过他的心了。他觉得很充实，他并没有想要得到什么，他觉得他的状态很好。然后他对我说，我终究也会遇见这么一个人的，一个不是因为还好、不是因为般配、不是因为要不凑合算了的人，一个让你觉得遇见就已经意味着全部的人。我那时觉得他太理想化了，不过也明白了我们确实不合适。我甚至有点嫉妒他。后来又过了很久，他真的还是这样单着，作为一个O连偶尔约炮都没有过。突然有一天，他半夜给我打电话，他这人因为怕打扰别人从来不会半夜给别人打电话。他很兴奋地说，他跟他的流星重逢了。后面的事不用我细说了吧，其他的事情你们应该亲口说清楚。虽然我不知道你们之前到底发生了什么事导致你们互相误会这么深，但是我看出来了，你心里也一直是有他的，不惜大费周章地亲自来这里找我。不过我想，他现在最需要的是你，最想要的也是你。你应该马上回到他身边。”

然后彭冠英没有再看白宇，直接拖着哈欠上楼了。

 

 

25.

白宇在椅子上瘫了好久。

他万万没有想到彭冠英会说这些话。所以这一切到底是怎么回事？他现在脑子一片混乱。

所以，朱一龙的初恋其实是白宇？！

彭冠英说他应该马上回到朱一龙的身边。他又坐上了去机场的车，买了返程的票。

原来，朱一龙的初恋就是白宇。

白宇把彭冠英说过的话反复咀嚼。

所以，白宇和朱一龙当年其实是阴差阳错地错过了，谁也没等到谁？！

所以，朱一龙和白宇一样，对十年前的彼此念念不忘直到今日？！

可是，朱一龙明明说过初恋是同龄……哦，白宇想起来了，他们后来又遇见、回到旧球场叙旧那次，朱一龙确实说过，他一直误以为自己跟他一样是高三。

 

所以我TM一直吃自己的醋到现在？我竟然还跟龙哥说初恋都是没有结果的？！去你妈的没结果！！

 

白宇有种想要干脆跳下飞机死了算了的冲动。

等等，龙哥既然也是喜欢我的那为什么拒绝我？

白宇从头回想了彭冠英出差之后发生的事情。那天朱一龙的信息素就有点发散。

哦，白.真傻子.宇那天一脸严肃言辞冷酷地质问了朱一龙，说了叫他别等， 还递给他抑制剂头也不回地走了。所以以朱一龙的角度，那天根本就是他其实都坦白了但是被拒绝了。

白宇真的觉得自己应该先去死一死。

接着白宇被下药的那次，朱一龙之所以会跟自己上床，其实也是因为喜欢自己。

哦，白.傻得不能再傻.宇那天一脸惊惶地说着对不起，对于没有彻底标记朱一龙大松了一口气。所以以朱一龙的角度，那天根本就是白宇后悔不已，一点也不想跟他发生任何关系。

白宇真的觉得自己死几次都不够。

然后昨天看病的事，不用详细分析，那根本就是朱一龙以为白宇只是出于愧疚想要救他啊！怪不得他会说出“你别自欺欺人了，我不用你可怜我！”这样的话啊！他以为白宇对他只会有歉意、内疚、怜悯和友情啊！他以为白宇拒绝了不止一次啊！他以为白宇对他没有爱啊！他正是出于对白宇的爱才会不想束缚白宇而把白宇赶出了门啊！

 

上帝知道我到底有多想跟龙哥发生关系啊！我TM要是早知道我肯定就上了啊！

所以我TM是有多“幸运”准确无误地错失了每一次两人剖白心事的机会啊！

 

白宇觉得他可能是上辈子干了什么十恶不赦的事情，不，也许是不止上辈子，是很多辈子，才会被老天爷这么玩弄。

 

空姐见白宇一会哭一会笑还捶胸顿足的，瞟了他好久，还来问他是不是哪里不舒服，白宇表示自己很好。

白宇好得不能再好了。

一切都真相大白了，白宇基本上已经知道了所有的事情了。他知道了自己喜欢的人也喜欢他，他们甚至彼此暗恋了十年多，他喜欢的人现在还急需跟他上床，而他此时正在赶往他喜欢的人身边。

这一切好得不能再好了。

真的，白宇觉得玛丽苏小说也不敢这么写。

昨天白宇还心如死灰地忍着想要杀人的念想奔波到一个鸟不拉屎的山上去求情敌，而今天，白宇就已经拥有了一切，他甚至想要跳起来跟飞机上每一位乘客握手欢唱《好日子》。

就像同一首曲，白宇之前一直以为歌词是《真相是假》，结果，今天彭冠英告诉他，其实歌词是《真相是真》。真的，白宇现在愿意叫彭冠英爸爸。

彭爸爸只详细地跟他说明了朱一龙的初恋故事，又说其他的事情白宇应该亲口和朱一龙说清楚。

确实，很多事情本来就应该当事人亲自解决。白宇和朱一龙的事如此波折，也怪两人一直不敢说出自己内心的想法，对于对方的话也总是只听一半。沟通是多么重要。

飞机马上就到目的地了。白宇有一肚子的话要告诉朱一龙。可是朱一龙现在还什么都不知道，还以为白宇并不喜欢他。

白宇现在就想把朱一龙摁在床上，不过要先跟朱一龙说清楚。要跟朱一龙说清楚，也不是一句两句就能搞得定的。

白宇下了飞机就给朱一龙打电话。折腾了这么久，这时已经是接近晚饭时间了。

“小白？”

“龙哥，你还没吃饭把？”

“我会自己叫外卖不会吃泡面的。”

“不用了，我会买了去你那。你有什么特别想吃的吗？”

“你别来，小白，我真的没事，你不用……”

“那我就随便买一些了。我等会就过去。”

“小白！你不要这样，我真的没事，你别再管我了……”

“龙哥，我有很重要的话要跟你说，你等着我。”

“那你就在电话里说吧。其实这一切不是你的错，你别再想了……”

“龙哥，你等我。”

白宇知道电话里是说不清楚的。白宇看时间还早，选了清淡的餐馆打包了很多菜，又买了些水果，去了朱一龙家。

朱一龙原本只开了条门缝，不想让白宇进门的样子，但是看到白宇后，就有些焦急。

“你怎么了？怎么这个样子？是不是公司又出事了？”

白宇知道自己现在很狼狈，他超过24个小时没有睡觉，天气热也没有洗澡，看起来恐怕跟乞丐差不多。

“不是，跟工作无关。”

朱一龙还呆愣着，白宇已经强势进门了，屋子里仍旧弥漫着朱一龙的信息素。他换了鞋，把大包小包放在餐桌上，收拾着。

“你昨天晚饭和今天早中饭都吃什么了？”

“啊……就随便吃了点。”

白宇叹了口气。“你现在饿不饿，快坐过来，我打包的菜还都是温的。”

朱一龙慢腾腾地磨蹭过来。“我还不是很饿……”

“那也多吃一点，晚些时候你会很饿的。”

朱一龙有点疑惑。

“龙哥，我能不能借你的浴室洗个澡？”

“啊？好……”朱一龙给他找了衣服。

白宇快速地冲洗了一下，也没吹头发，出来的时候还滴着水珠。

朱一龙没在吃东西，他坐在餐桌边想着什么。

“龙哥，你快吃啊，别凉了。”

“啊？哦，你也来吃吧。”

白宇用毛巾擦了擦头发，也坐下吃了起来。

“那个……小白，你不是说有话要跟我说吗？”

“我们先吃饭，吃完了再说。”

朱一龙有一搭没一搭地吃着，精神恍惚。白宇大口大口地吃着，他饿坏了，从昨天下午到现在他可是什么都没吃的。他现在胃口好得不得了。

白宇很快吃差不多了，督促朱一龙再多吃一些。

“龙哥你今天感觉怎么样？很难受吗？”

“啊？也没有，就……跟昨天一样，还好吧……”

“你要是哪里特别不舒服，一定要说出来，告诉我。”

“啊？好……”

朱一龙实在吃不下了，放下了筷子，白宇收拾了餐桌，把剩下的东西塞进冰箱。冰箱空空的，昨天那两道腊味还在，没动过的样子。白宇有点心疼，恐怕昨天到今天朱一龙也没怎么好好吃饭。

白宇打理好了一切，叫朱一龙移身至沙发，自己则是坐在了旁边的单人沙发上，与朱一龙侧对着。

白宇准备解决这一切了。可是他有点不知道该从哪里说起。

朱一龙见他一时不语，关怀地问：“小白，是不是发生什么事了？是你家里出事了吗？”

“不是。我去找彭冠英了。”

“啊？他不是还在出差吗？你去找他干嘛？”

我去求他回来上你……嗯……这话白宇是肯定不能说出口的。

“那不重要。龙哥，我有话要跟你说。”

 

 

26.

“其实我去找过你。”

“啊？什么？”

“十年前，我们遇见之后的两个月内，我经常去那个旧篮球场等你。”

“可是你不是说过……”

“对，我说我没去过，那是骗你的。”

“哦……那对不起让你白等了。”

“你那时候生病加复习高考，也是身不由己，我不怪你。再说你暑假不也等了我两个月吗？”

“啊？你知道了……”

“嗯，所以我们扯平了。”说这句的时候，白宇舒心地笑了笑。

朱一龙不知道为什么白宇在这个时候说起这件事。今天的白宇非常奇怪。他原本以为白宇又会像昨天一样与他争论生病的事，他准备好不让白宇进门的。可是白宇的样子就像是刚刚去过战场，朱一龙怕白宇是出了什么事，人还是进来了。进来之后却只催促他吃饭，还去洗了个澡。

白宇一直强调着有话要跟朱一龙说，很紧急的样子。可是他又很淡定，身体虽然疲惫精神却很抖擞，等朱一龙吃完饭之后，两人终于坐到了沙发上。

朱一龙想不到白宇有什么重要的事情要交代，还不能在电话里说一定要面对面。

白宇说他去找了彭冠英。

彭冠英不是还在外地出差吗？白宇找他干嘛？白宇是怎么去找他的？怎么短短一天的时间又已经赶回来了？去找彭冠英为什么会搞得白宇这个样子？

白宇没有回答关于找彭冠英的事，而是说起了十年前的事。

白宇在当时朱一龙说明十年前的情况后选择隐瞒他去过旧球场，朱一龙是理解的。以白宇的性子，当年没去过才很奇怪吧。可是现在白宇突然又告诉朱一龙又是为什么？

朱一龙不是很明白，这件事情很重要吗？扯平了又是什么意思？

但是朱一龙隐约预感到白宇接下来要说的话会很重磅，所以有点紧张地抓了身边的抱枕抱在怀里。

白宇像是又思索了片刻，再次开口。

“我一直期盼着能够再次遇见你。哪怕过了十年了，也没忘记你。”

“啊……”朱一龙对这句有点像告白的话有些反应不能。

“龙哥呢？也是这样吗？”

“我……确实也……希望能再次见到你……”

“你也一直没有忘记我，对么？”

“……啊……”

“不仅仅是没忘记吧？还有更深的想法，对么？”

朱一龙脸上烫烫的，还好他现在一直发着烧，应该看不出脸红了。

“那个……”

“我晚上来你家的那次，我质问你的事情，是我想岔了。”

白宇突然提起那天的事，朱一龙有点无所适从。

“那时我以为你说的初恋是彭冠英。”

朱一龙听了有点想笑。“我怎么会喜欢彭冠英呢？我们只是好哥们儿。” 朱一龙有点糊涂了，这些到底是怎么回事？彭冠英是什么时候牵扯进来的？

“那你的初恋是谁？”白宇直勾勾地盯着朱一龙。

朱一龙怎么说得出口。他不知道白宇现在这样逼迫他表白是什么意思。

“还有上次我被下药了，我以为你一直喜欢的是彭冠英，所以觉得自己特别对不起你。”

“你没有对不起我，是我自己……”朱一龙感觉自己被套进去了。

“你怎么？”白宇笑开了，从他的单人沙发上起身，来到了朱一龙所在的大沙发这边坐下来，一手扶着沙发背。

朱一龙对于白宇突然的靠近有点紧张。他已经能闻到白宇身上的信息素了。他想提醒白宇，此刻自己是一个出于发情状态的Omega，他们不该离得那么近。

但是朱一龙不敢直视白宇。他的呼吸有点急促。

“上次龙哥为什么会跟我做，是我强迫你的吗？”

“不……不是……”

“那是为什么？”

朱一龙努力地缩在沙发角落。白宇又靠近了些，手已经伸到朱一龙靠着的沙发背上了，整个身子一副半圈着朱一龙的姿势。

“你说过会一直等初恋的，你说过值得的。那为什么初恋来了，你又要退却了？”

白宇一只手托起朱一龙埋在抱枕里的脸，让其看着自己。

“我之前一直误以为你喜欢彭冠英，是我的错，是我傻。我真的曾经非常非常嫉妒他。”

白宇深深地看着朱一龙的眼眸，开始用大拇指来回摸着朱一龙的嘴唇。

“我好后悔我错过了很多东西。非常抱歉我之前曾对你态度不好，让你等了这么久，让你难过。”

白宇的脸离朱一龙只有几厘米了。

“我真的，非常喜欢你。”

然后白宇便吻了上去，轻轻的。朱一龙忘记了闭上眼。

“你也喜欢着我，对么？”

朱一龙根本说不出话来。

“就算你不说，我也知道的。无论如何，我不会停的。”

朱一龙一开始还没反应过来白宇所说的“不会停的”是什么意思。

当然他很快就懂了。

因为白宇已经拿走了他怀里的抱枕扔到地上，拉过他的脚踝将他推倒在沙发上，然后整个人俯身紧贴着他，与他深吻，一手支撑着，一手抚摸着他的脖子。

朱一龙终于反应过来白宇在干什么了

白宇吻得朱一龙喘不过气来，他的鼻腔里充斥着白宇的气味，叫人怎么抗拒。白宇终于放过了他的唇，转而向下开始亲吻舔/舐他的脖子。

朱一龙大喘着气，话说得断断续续的：“小白……别……你先放开我……”

“我希望你现在除了喜欢我的话别的什么都不要说。”白宇专注地在朱一龙脖子上种/草莓，“当然，舒服地大声叫也行。”

 

 

 

 

 

27.（本章都是肉）

    朱一龙根本还没反应过来刚才发生了什么。白宇说了什么？白宇向他表白了？白宇吻他了？

    他觉得今天的白宇与平时的白宇有所不同。仿佛是卸下了什么重重的担子，尚且温柔，但是带着让人难以拒绝的强势，没有留给他任何犹豫和后退的余地。

    朱一龙快要无法思考了，因为白宇撩起了他的衣服下摆，啃着他的胸前，舌头在凸起部位画着圈，手开始摸他的后腰，大有要继续向下的趋势。

    白宇的味道让他喘不过气来。他仿佛徜徉在玫瑰花的海洋里，花瓣轻抚着他的身躯，他完全使不上力，只能任由自己被淹没。他的前端早已经硬了，他感觉后穴有液体正流出来，如果白宇手往下伸，立刻就能知道自己已经湿成什么样子。

   “白宇！”朱一龙还没有完全想明白今天是怎么回事。他心底隐隐期待着，兴奋着，但是又不是完全确定。他双手推着白宇，可是推不动。

    白宇终于放开了被蹂躏得不成样子的胸前凸起，回到他耳边，用气音低声说：“我真的很喜欢你叫我的名字，哥哥。”然后咬了咬他的耳垂。

    朱一龙听见“哥哥”这两个字，脑中瞬间爆炸，不再推白宇。白宇的手趁机钻入他裤子和臀缝的空隙之中，不出意外地一片湿滑，毫不费力地就插进了一根手指。

   “你果然很喜欢我这么叫你吧，哥哥？”

    朱一龙的喉咙像是被什么锁住了，根本发不出声音。白宇咬完了他的耳垂，又开始舔弄他脖子上的腺体。白宇痴迷于朱一龙的味道，他像是在舔着冰激凌一样。白宇对这里流连忘返，朱一龙感觉脖子后面烫烫的，他能清晰地感觉到白宇的舌头。

   “哥哥，你真好闻。”

   白宇已经伸进去第二根、第三根手指了，手指还略微张开，拓展着。

   白宇的手指修长，朱一龙感觉自己后穴的软肉正在欢呼，甚至是他身体的皮肉骨血都在欢呼，就像是久旱不雨的地方看见了雨神呼风唤雨，正在迎接着甘露的降临。

    朱一龙的视线开始模糊了。他只能看得见白宇头顶的乱发，因之前洗澡的关系还没有完全干透，一翘一翘的。他吞咽着口水，喉咙里发出闷响，他的手早已不挡在胸前，而是搂着白宇的背，不住地颤抖着。

    白宇扒了朱一龙的裤子，掏出自己的下体，挺进了那个他肖想了很久的地方。

   朱一龙和白宇都忍不住叫出声来。那感觉实在太美妙了，没有什么能够抵得上此刻的满足感。朱一龙的甬道不像上次那么狭窄难进，他此时正是发情期的状态，身体自动调节得便于交配。他的手无意识地在白宇的背上挠着，抓紧了白宇的衣服。白宇顺利地达到深处，慢慢抽插起来。

   朱一龙后穴的肉紧紧地包裹着白宇，却又没有阻挡白宇的进攻。朱一龙能够感觉到白宇在他的身体里驰骋着，朱一龙想着：怎么这么大，却一点也不痛。

   白宇啃着朱一龙的锁骨和胸前，进出得并不快，他并不急于完成什么，现在这样已经让两人舒服得不行。

   可是不一会儿，朱一龙就收缩得厉害，白宇还没察觉自己是不是顶到了他什么敏感的地方，朱一龙叫着“白宇……啊……”竟然就这么射了。

   白宇没想到朱一龙在发情期是这样的，或许真的是因为没怎么体验过床笫之欢。

    朱一龙后穴的液体也泛滥得厉害，白宇愣神的时候下体就这么滑了出来。

    白宇看着喘着气神情呆滞的朱一龙，轻笑了几声

   “哥哥你太快了。”

   朱一龙听见了，害羞地偏了偏头。

   “沙发还是太小了，我们去床上吧。”

    白宇说着就不顾自己还硬着，起身一手搂着朱一龙的肩背，一手搂着他的腿弯，将人抱了起来，走向卧室。朱一龙猝不及防，怕自己掉下去，只好勾着白宇的脖子。

   白宇把朱一龙放在床上之后，迫使他翻了个身趴在床上，然后伸手从他的肩胛骨沿着脊椎一直抚摸到尾椎，慢慢的，轻轻的。

  “哥哥，你知不知道，你背部特别敏感。”白宇说着便俯身上来。

   朱一龙一下子想起来他们上次……自己确实……他恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里。

   白宇像是知道朱一龙想到了什么，又笑了起来，朱一龙看不见他，但是知道他一定笑得很灿烂。

    白宇又扶着自己的下体插进了白宇的后穴，毫无阻碍。他开始舔朱一龙的后背，这后背早已没了上次的痕迹，光洁白皙，像纯白的瓷器。

   但是白宇想破坏它，把它弄得不成样子。

   白宇来回舔着，不一会儿就忍不住用力啃咬。朱一龙的声音越来越大，连白宇的名字都叫不出来了，只能“嗯……啊……”地呻吟着。他紧紧地攥着床单，努力仰着脖子否则就要窒息，背和臀成一道完美的弧线。

   白宇似乎顶到了朱一龙的前列腺，因为朱一龙突然夹紧了，重重地哼了一声。白宇放过了他的背，整个身体紧贴着他的背，一手握着他的侧腰，一手掰开他捏着床单的手，与他十指相扣，猛烈进攻。

    朱一龙根本跟不上白宇的节奏。他只能无意识地叫着，断断续续地。他的前端又硬了，被床单摩擦着，难受得很。他被白宇压得死死的，根本无处可逃。白宇每次都退到穴口，再狠狠地挺进来，很深，他后穴的肉很软，却被磨到刺痛。

    终于，白宇像是要到极限了，叫了声“嗯……哥哥……”然后更快地抽插起来，在射出来的一瞬间，大口咬上了朱一龙的腺体，毫不怜惜地咬得很深。朱一龙感觉自己的脖子和后穴都有一股强烈的暖流进来，入侵着自己的身体，冲刷着他之前所有的不安和难受。他觉得两股热流汇成一道，迅速贯穿全身，不放过身体的每一个角落。

    他被这感觉侵蚀着，很快就失去了意识。

 

 

28（本章有肉）

朱一龙醒来的时候，天已经完全黑了。

身边的人睡得正熟，手还于他十指扣着。朱一龙恍惚间以为这一切并不真实。

空气中弥漫着一股难以言说的味道，与自己的和白宇的气味相似，却又有所不同，那是一种新的味道。那是结合后的味道。

朱一龙终于开始回想发生过什么了。

白宇告诉他一些事情，十年前错过的事，误以为彭冠英是他初恋的事。还有……喜欢他的事。

白宇说喜欢朱一龙。

白宇竟然喜欢朱一龙诶？！

朱一龙翻了个身看着白宇，还伸手戳了戳白宇的脸，是真的白宇诶！

对方大约是真的累了，一动不动，房间里除了他的呼吸声安静得很。

朱一龙觉得有点热，身上不爽利，决定去洗个澡。

从镜子里看到自己身上的痕迹的时候，朱一龙根本不敢直视。脖子和胸前的痕迹比上一次要重，也不知道什么时候能消下去。上一次朱一龙看到痕迹的时候尴尬得无地自容，而这一次，心里冒出蜜来。

白宇这次更猛烈一些，上一次他极尽温柔。

白宇总是温柔的。

朱一龙摸了摸后颈的腺体，那里很痛，白宇咬得很狠很深。

朱一龙突然意识到，白宇对他是临时标记，而没有彻底标记。

白宇不是说知道朱一龙喜欢他，他也喜欢朱一龙的吗？那怎么没有彻底标记？

朱一龙有点慌。

白宇真的像他说的那样喜欢着朱一龙吗？白宇那么无可挑剔的人……虽然与人相处总是懂得分寸，但这次朱一龙的情况不一般，若是他深度自责，又认为此事确实没有别的办法解决，那么用善意的谎言来解救朱一龙，这确实是白宇会做出来的事……

朱一龙洗完了澡，围了个浴巾就赶忙去客厅找手机。

为什么找手机？因为有问题，找彭冠英。

“喂……”

“冠英！”

“一龙？你给我打电话干嘛？你知不知道现在已经快凌晨一点了？我今天忙了一天了才睡没多久！”

“白宇是不是去找过你？！”

“是啊，他一大早来的，他没跟你说吗？你们俩现在不是应该在……”

“他为什么去找你？他都跟你说什么了？他今天下午突然回来找我一副很狼狈的样子到底发生什么事了？他有没有告诉你我的身体状况？他昨天竟然跟我表白了你敢相信吗？他怎么会突然跟我表白啊？我们还……可是他只是临时标记了我却没有彻底标记！你说他是不是因为觉得我现在这个样子都是他造成的所以骗我好让我度过发情期啊？”

“你们俩是不是有病啊！都喜欢打扰别人睡觉啊！你们俩脑回路是不是都被车碾过啊！思维方式都这么奇葩真不愧是一对！白宇到底怎么跟你说的……”

然后朱一龙的手机就被人拿走了。朱一龙刚才根本没有察觉到白宇已经站在他身后了。

白宇接过电话。

“彭冠英？”

“白宇！你怎么回事？多操几次就能解决的事儿你们能不能别总来找我！你是不是不行啊你们俩现在不是应该在大战三百回合吗？”

“不劳你费心。”

然后白宇就挂了电话，扔在了沙发上。

 

彭.地表最强助攻.操碎了心的爸爸.冠英在电话那一头，想杀人。他要把这两个人的电话都拉黑。

 

“我很不开心。这种时候你竟然还有闲情逸致给别的Alpha打电话。”白宇说着把朱一龙推到餐桌边，朱一龙退无可退。

“白、白宇……”

“我没有彻底标记是因为还没有争得你的同意。”白宇一手搂着朱一龙的腰，一手抚摸着他的脸。“你都还没亲口说你喜欢我呢。”

白宇似笑非笑地认真看着他，并没有进一步的动作。

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”白宇见朱一龙只是怔怔地看着自己，手从他的脸上划开，摸上了他的后颈，在腺体那里反复抚摸着，那里有白宇的牙印。

“我想听你说，哥哥。”

朱一龙被蛊惑了。他说“喜欢。”

“喜欢谁？”

“喜欢你。”

“我是谁？”

“你是白宇。我喜欢白宇。”

白宇满意了，他吻了吻朱一龙，手开始不安分。

“你洗过澡了。是我的错，这该是我的任务。抱歉我之前太困了。我不应该让你还有心思胡思乱想，我应该让你下不了床的。”

白宇扯开了朱一龙腰上的浴巾，让朱一龙坐到了餐桌上，跪了下来，把朱一龙的腿扛在肩上。

“你什么都不用管，你只要记得，你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，就够了。”

然后白宇就含住了朱一龙的下体。

朱一龙刚刚才消化了白宇说了什么，自己说了什么，他还没来得及喜悦，他就被白宇拉进了欲海里。他下意识地想要并拢双腿，可是白宇牢牢地搂着他的腿，他动不了。他上半身毫无支撑，只能抓着白宇的头发，又怕抓痛对方而不敢用力。白宇一边吞吐着，一边抬眼看着朱一龙，眼角弯弯的，发现朱一龙也在看着他的时候，他转而伸出红红的舌头舔柱身。

朱一龙觉得自己再也不能直视白宇以后舔食什么东西了。连看到舌头都不行。

朱一龙的血液都冲到了下体。他太阳穴涨涨的，头有点重，感觉自己要晕过去了。

白宇刚给他做了几次深喉，甚至还没有开始加速，朱一龙就觉得自己不行了。

“白、白宇……嗯……”他绷紧了脚尖，紧紧地抓着白宇的头发。

白宇没想到他这么快就射了，口腔正包裹着柱身。白宇停顿了一下，吞了下去，起身前还把他的前端舔干净，侧头吻了吻他大腿内侧。

朱一龙是呆滞的。明明没过去几分钟，可时间好像被拉长了。他不知道自己在哪里。

“哥哥，你射得太快了，之后会受不了的。”

朱一龙什么都听不见，只盯着白宇红红的嘴唇，嘴角还有一丝白色的液体。他伸出了手，用手指抹去了，然后把那根手指伸进自己的嘴里。

有点咸。

白宇没想到他会有这样的举动，可对方眼神有点飘，像是没有意识到自己做了什么。

白宇想吃了朱一龙，他怎么可以这样无意识地诱惑着。白宇本想就这么把他压在桌子上，可是转念一想桌子太硬，会搁着他。

所以白宇把人带到了沙发前。

 

 

29.（没错，本章还是肉）

白宇坐在沙发上，让朱一龙背对着坐在自己腿上，怀抱着他。

白宇一手摸着他的胸前，一手帮他拓展后穴。胸前早已挺立着，白宇轻轻捏着，惹得朱一龙发出细碎的声音。后穴软得很，手指进去的时候毫不费力。

然后白宇稍微提了提朱一龙的腰，扶着自己的下体插了进去。因着坐姿，白宇根本不需用力，自然就能达到深处。朱一龙倒吸一口冷气，双手无措，没什么能够抓住的，只能撑着白宇的腿，人向后靠着白宇。

“啊……白宇……太、太大了……”

白宇被朱一龙这么直白的话取悦了。“是么？那你想要吗？”

“嗯……想、想要……”

白宇不停地揉着朱一龙的胸前，眼看朱一龙叫的越来越大声，竟又要高潮的样子，白宇一只手握住他的前端。

“嗯……让我……”

“不行，你射得太多了，身体会受不了的。”

“可是……难受……”朱一龙手搭在白宇的手上，想要掰开，可是他没力气。

“乖……用后面……”

白宇更快地抽插起来，很快就找到朱一龙的前列腺。

“啊……别……啊……”朱一龙头晕，根本什么都看不清。可是他下身的感觉清晰而强烈，他能感觉白宇的形状，他能感觉自己体内的软肉叫嚣着要留住它，他能感到白宇不停地顶那个让他欲罢不能的地方。

朱一龙觉得腹部一阵抽搐，像是有什么东西要冲出来了。可是他只能喘息着，呻吟着，他不知道那是什么，他没有体验过。

白宇发现他绷紧了身子，腿不住地蹭着，头向后仰着，便抱紧他发力。

朱一龙的后穴流出许多液体，他失神地望着天花板。那液体太多了，已经泛滥出来。白宇被他夹得紧，不多久也泄了。

白宇好像碰到了什么地方，那地方软软的，碰到的时候，怀里的人不自然地动了动，嗓子里发出猫咪的咕噜声。

那大概就是生殖腔。

白宇把人抱起来去了卧室。朱一龙清醒了一些，可是没什么力气回抱，只把头埋在白宇的颈窝。他现在只想缩在白宇的怀里，哪里也不想去。他刚才已经高潮了两次，前后都有，但是好像还不够。他隐隐觉得还有什么要发生。

白宇让朱一龙趴在床上，手抚摸着他的背部，像是在撸猫。朱一龙喜欢这样，有一双温暖的大手在后背游弋，那感觉太舒服了，他忍不住愉快地哼着声。

然后耳边响起白宇低沉的声音。“哥哥，我可以彻底标记你吗？”

朱一龙没有迅速地回答，白宇就一直等着，另一只手在他腰上徘徊。

朱一龙并没有在犹豫，他只是在想，这个人是白宇，这是他一直想要的，彻底标记，他当然想要。他又开始害怕这一切都是假的，都是梦。

他说：“我想看着你。”

白宇帮他翻了个身，趴在他身上，笑着看他。

“白宇。”

“嗯？”

“你能再说一遍吗？”

白宇笑出声来。“哥哥，我可以彻底标记你吗？”

朱一龙将白宇的样子印在了自己眸子里，他郑重地说：“好。”

白宇忍不住吻他的眼睛。他睫毛很长，扑闪着，撩得人心痒痒的。白宇又吻他的鼻子、脸颊，再与他接吻。两个人的舌头缠在一起，交换着唾液。

白宇托起朱一龙的腿，让他缠在自己腰上，然后就进了后穴，甬道湿滑，满是体液。白宇很快就找到了那处入口。那里现在只开了一条缝隙，白宇知道要现在进去还不行，也不急，只变着角度在甬道里四处闯着，不急不缓地每次都从穴口顶到深处。

朱一龙下腹涨涨的，前端挺立着，离射总还差一些感觉，后面也得不到满足，白宇磨得他心痒难耐。

“白宇……嗯……你快、快一点……”

“快一点？那你很快又要不行了。”白宇空出一只手戳了戳他的前端，朱一龙哪里受得了。“哥哥，你太敏感了，总是射得太快。”白宇玩弄了一会他的前端，用指腹磨他的顶端，朱一龙后穴又紧了，夹了夹白宇，偏头脸蹭着枕头，像是又要到达顶峰。

白宇见势不妙，握住了他的柱身。“你看，你又不乖了。”

朱一龙得不到纾解，抓着白宇的背，腿把白宇的腰缠得更紧。“白宇……让我……我难受……”

“不行，哥哥，你要等我一起。”

白宇觉得是时候了，便更用力地往生殖腔撞。“什么……嗯……啊……”朱一龙从来没有过这样的感觉，他的体内有一个奇怪的地方，正被白宇摧残着，又酸又痛。白宇吻着朱一龙的脖子，浅浅地啃咬腺体，转移他的注意力。

朱一龙的脖子热热的，后颈很烫，白宇的牙齿和舌头不停地折磨着他，他觉得他们的气味好像又浓了一些，那气味像是触手，勒着他脖子，有一种带着刺痛的舒适感从脖子往下蔓延。

白宇趁他稍稍放松一些的时候，狠心一个用力突破了那条缝。

朱一龙大声地叫了出来。他感觉自己被刺穿了。但是钝痛是短暂的，他很快生出一种饱胀的满足感。那里像是期待闯入者已久，包裹得紧紧的。白宇一开始甚至无法动弹。

“哥哥，你太紧了。”白宇一手捏着朱一龙的腰，一手还握着柱身，他手中的硬挺刚刚抽搐了，但是白宇握紧了没让他射出来。

“再忍一下，现在还不行，会更爽的。”然后白宇就慢慢开始抽插，先是在生殖腔口浅浅地磨着，等那处柔软了之后，就肆无忌惮地快速动起来。他奋力顶到底，囊袋拍打着朱一龙的臀部。

朱一龙把白宇抱得紧紧的，用手挠白宇的背。可是白宇感觉不到，他所有的注意力都在身下，他探索者，占领者，这是一片从未有人开垦过的土地，每一朵花每一片叶都带着动人心魄的美丽，散发着令人心驰神往的气息。他觉得连踏入这里留下脚印都是一种亵渎，可是这里的主人邀请他来，诱惑着他，要他品尝这里的每一个角落。

朱一龙仿佛在一片一望无际的大海中央，海浪翻涌着，稍不注意就会被吞没。可是白宇把他牢牢地抱在怀里，带他游到深海，他的肌肤感受着越来越大的水压，可是那又怎样，他知道不会有事的，因为白宇在。海底是蔚蓝而宁静的，陷得越深，竟然越是光亮，他看见五彩斑斓的东西，可是视线越来越模糊。

朱一龙叫的越来越大声，他想呼唤白宇，可是只能发出短暂的音节。白宇感觉要到极限了，忍不住与他深吻，将他的声音都封在嘴里，吞入腹中。

白宇高潮的时候没忘记松开握住朱一龙柱身的手。两人都射了很多，朱一龙把两人的腹部胸前搞得一片狼藉，而白宇，他张开了他的结，卡在生殖腔内，精液冲刷着腔壁，朱一龙一阵痉挛，几乎要昏死过去。

结要过一段时间才能消退，白宇搂着朱一龙侧躺下来，一手撸着他的头发，一手抚摸着他的后背。朱一龙难以从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他全身的力气已经被抽干，只能无意识地发出呻吟声。他下身酸痛，可后背舒服得很。

白宇亲吻了他的额头，在他耳边呢喃着：“没事了，睡吧。”朱一龙便陷入沉睡。

 

 

30.（本章大结局）

   两人睡了一阵，白宇等结消退之后，抱着朱一龙去浴室里清洗。白宇射得深，不清洗必然会不舒服。朱一龙原本睡得香，他太累了，可是当白宇将手伸进他后穴里之后，他还是醒了。

   要说是醒着也不完全准确，他半梦半醒之间知道自己在浴缸里，趴在白宇身上，而白宇的手指在他的身体里。可是他睁不开眼睛，有点耳鸣，也说不出话来。

   白宇弄了很久，大约想弄干净一些，朱一龙顶不住他这样的动作，闭着眼睛的时候身体更加敏感，不一会儿前端就顶着白宇。白宇本不想再折腾他，可是他已经开始咬白宇的锁骨了，喉咙里发出细微的声音，像猫叫。

   白宇在感觉朱一龙的舌头舔过自己时，再也忍不住了。

   好吧，说好了做到不能下床的。

   他们就又在浴室里做了一次，朱一龙只能摊在那里任由白宇动作了，他本人除了喘息什么都做不了。

   接下来几天两人都是在睡觉和做爱之间交替的。还好冰箱里有很多剩菜，省了白宇的麻烦。

   朱一龙的发情期来势汹汹，白宇百般照顾，还好没出什么问题，烧也退了。

   到了第五天之后朱一龙已经基本上恢复了，虽然还是会有欲望，但是感觉已不再强烈。

   当朱一龙完全清醒了之后，看见白宇背上被自己挠得全是红痕的时候，简直无地自容。还好他有啃指甲的习惯，否则这个挠法，肯定会出血的。

   “那个……小白……是不是很疼？”朱一龙红着脸，想跟白宇道个歉，他没想到自己会这么用力。

  白宇一开始没反应过来朱一龙指得是什么。他正在穿衣服，转身看见朱一龙盯着他的背部看，他对着镜子稍微照了照，才明白对方说的是挠痕。

   “啊，没事，没什么感觉的。”白宇套上上衣，准备给朱一龙做点吃的。“再说，这是龙哥爱的痕迹，我高兴还来不及呢。”

   “要不然下次……你把我的手绑住吧……这样就不会……”

   白宇惊呆了，要不是他了解朱一龙，可能会认为这是一句色情的邀请。

   朱一龙其实只是顺口一说，说完了才发觉不妥。他不敢看白宇，赶忙装作忙其他的事情。

   要不是他们刚做过，白宇现在就会把持不住。白宇回了神，走到朱一龙身边，搂过他，亲吻他，“我怎么舍得呢。龙哥我发现你现在越来越大胆了，总说一些……”

  “啊！你快去做饭！”朱一龙打断他，把他往厨房推。

   吃过东西白宇就带朱一龙去了趟医院，虽然表面看起来朱一龙已经没有大碍，但是他体质特殊，白宇还是要去医院确认了才放心。

  这一次不着急，白宇直接挂了普科去了杨蓉那里。

  杨蓉看了看检验单，又斜眼看了看两个人，白宇一脸春心荡漾，朱一龙脸红得像猴屁股。

  “你们俩这是特意来我这儿秀恩爱的吗？”

  “岂敢岂敢，就是问问龙哥他身体怎么样了。”

   “已经没事了，指标都挺正常的，以后别吃抑制剂了，反正现在有你这个纯天然Alpha信息素仓库了。”

   “那有什么需要注意的吗？”

   “他略微有点低血糖，年轻人不要纵欲过度啊。”朱一龙头埋得更低了，“他之前的发情期不准，你多关注一下，也有近期信息素不稳定的可能性。”

   “没问题！”白宇回得痛快。朱一龙感觉不好意思，但还是开了口：“谢谢杨医生。”

  “别叫杨医生了，你以后就跟白宇一样叫我蓉姐吧。我怎么也算是半个婆家人吧？”杨蓉瞥了一眼白宇，后者卖力地点头。“以后要是白宇欺负你，你尽管来找我，我帮你收拾他。”

   “蓉姐！你怎么这样啊。”白宇搂着朱一龙，“我肯定对他好啊。”

  “哼！行了行了，你们赶紧滚吧，秀恩爱的我看着就心烦。”

  因着朱一龙家里早已弹尽粮绝，两人出门之前也只是稍微垫了几口，看过医生后，现在都有点饿了。

  “龙哥，咱们去我家那边吧，新开了一家火锅店好像挺正宗的，吃完我刚好可以回家拿点东西。”

   “好啊。你回家拿东西干嘛？”

   “啊，我拿点日常用品啊。”

  “你要住我家吗？”

  “你不欢迎我去吗？”

  “啊……不是……我以为你还是回家住……咱们明天不是要开始上班了么，我家离你公司远……”

  “可是我想和你待在一起，多待一会儿，再多待一会儿。”

    两人租的房子都还有半年才到期，各自的地方又有点小，不大装得下所有两人的东西，也就没有急于搬到一起。不过说是仍然分开租房子住，白宇却常常去朱一龙家留宿，与同居也没什么区别了。

   白宇下班晚，常常是朱一龙来公司等白宇，两人再一起回家。朱一龙再次踏入白宇公司的时候是紧张的，因为他上一次见到白宇的诸位同事的时候，两个人是在演戏。回想起自己当时演的样子，朱一龙就浑身不自在。

   白宇拽着他在公司大声宣布：“各位，这是我的爱人，朱一龙！”

   “老大，上次不是见过了吗？你这是明目张胆地故意秀恩爱吧！”有人说道。

   白宇傻笑不语。张若昀表面上做出一副了然的样子，暗地里拉过白宇问：“喂，到底是怎么回事，你还没跟我解释过呢！”白宇沉浸在欢快的气氛里，根本不想理张若昀，“以后有机会再跟你说吧。”

   张若昀不满白宇的敷衍，当着众人的面叫着“咱们一起叫嫂子！”众人都跟着叫，朱一龙恨不得找个地缝钻了，再也不想来白宇公司了。

 

就这么过了一个多月，彭冠英出差回来了。

三人约了饭，还是那家三人第一次聚头的火锅店。

白宇上午加班，中午去了朱一龙家接人。入了秋，温度已经低了下来，朱一龙正要套个薄外套，白宇眼尖发现他里面穿的那件T恤正是彭冠英送的。

“龙哥，你怎么穿了这件T恤？”

“啊？我只是随便找了件而已，这件衣服怎么了吗？”

“这件不是冠英送的吗？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“以后不准穿别的Alpha送的衣服，脱了扔了。”

“啊？可是挺舒服的啊”朱一龙还是动手往下脱，“不穿扔了多可惜。”

白宇脱了自己身上的T恤给朱一龙套上，又给他披了薄外套，自己穿上了彭冠英送的那件。“扔了可惜那就我穿。反正你以后只能穿我送的衣服，不准穿别人送的。”

朱一龙不知道他怎么突然这样，白宇从前从不会这么霸道，可是他心里甜丝丝的。

“晚一些我们去逛街，我多给你买几件衣服。”

“好。”温柔还是温柔的，但是霸道的时候也很可爱。

 

不过彭冠英见到他们的时候嘴角抽了抽，他今天恰巧里面穿的也是同款T恤。他猜测了一下那件T恤又出现在白宇身上的原因，决定以后再也不送朱一龙礼物了，过生日都不送。

服务员又见这三人的奇怪组合，已经能够淡定地接受了。

彭冠英全程看着另两人甜蜜恩爱，简直想自插双目。

“你们俩到底叫我来干嘛？你们是缺观众吗？你们有空在家里搞行不行？我是一个刚刚出差回来还极其缺觉的大龄单身男青年，你们放过我好吗？”

“我们只是想请你吃饭谢谢你，毕竟你算是龙哥娘家人。”

“谢谢我？你们还知道要谢谢我！我陪你们俩演狗血玛丽苏剧我容易吗？就因为我是娘家人就这么折腾我吗？你们结婚的时候求我当伴郎我也不会去的！”

朱一龙听到结婚两个字表情一滞。

彭冠英发现不对，朝着白宇喊：“怎么？你还没求婚吗？”

朱一龙听见求婚两个字手已经发凉了。

“没你什么事你给我闭嘴！”白宇赶忙搂着朱一龙握着他的手，哄着说：“那个，哥哥，你别多想，我是准备……”

“你叫他哥哥？哈哈哈哈这是什么奇怪的情趣吗？”

“哥哥只有我一个人可以叫！你还叫他姐姐呢！不对，以后姐姐你也不准叫！”

“白宇你现在怎么这么霸道！你要是敢对一龙不好我可饶不了你！”

“你离我的龙哥远点！”

 

朱一龙和白宇的故事就告一段落了。至于后面的事，故事总是写到王子和公主幸福地生活在一起就结尾了，不是吗？

 

（正文完）

 

 

 

 


End file.
